


The Phantom Rangers

by Random_Nerd3



Series: Convoluted Crossovers [6]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Power Rangers
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Caleb Covington Being His Bastard Self, Carlos Is A Power Rangers Fanboy, Endgame Jukebox, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jukebox, Julie And The Phantoms Are Power Rangers, Julie Spends The Whole First Chapter Simping For Luke, Luke Patterson's Sleeve Allergy, M/M, Multi, No One Is Straight And That's Okay, Protective Julie Molina (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), The Boys Are Alive, The Kids Are Traumatized, Title Will Change (maybe?), Tommy Oliver Is DONE With This Bullshit, Whump, can't stop won't stop, it's fine, power rangers!AU, tags will change, willex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Still mourning the loss of her mother's death, Julie Molina ends up getting wrapped up in a world she never believed exsisted. With the help of her newfound team and her family she has to find the strength to face off against an unimaginable threat.Power Rangers never surrender.Note: Chapters are often posted at a 4k-5k word average.
Relationships: Alex & Flynn & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie, Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina & Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Nick/Luke Patterson/Reggie, Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Convoluted Crossovers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929526
Comments: 91
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO FREAKING HYPED for this fic!
> 
> You guys like, I have so many different ideas on how I want to take this. Let me make one thing clear early on: you don't need to know anything about the Power Ranger tv series to understand this fic. Though, I highly recommend watching Dino Thunder and Mystic Force b/c those were the last good series before the Disney era.
> 
> This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written, so let me know if you catch any errors I might have missed.
> 
> Please, please, please leave comments! I really want to know what you guys all think about this AU idea!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ R

_Power Ranger teams have fought against evil for centuries, protecting the lives of millions of innocent people. Now with a new enemy rising, threatening to destroy the world as we know it, a new team must rise up and defend humans from a new threat. With the help of the legendary rangers this team must learn what it really means to be Power Ranger. They are: The Power Rangers: Phantom Force!_

Julie woke up to the very sound of her phone alarm shrilling in the air. She groaned, then reached her arm out to shut the offensive device off before her brother took it upon himself to break into her room and turn it off himself. Her heart was heavy with grief as her dream washed over her in waves. She didn’t _just_ dream last night, she saw memories. Happy memories from when her mom was still alive.

_Them playing music together in the studio, Julie’s fingers fumbling over new chords. Julie’s first piano concert, she played Somewhere Over The Rainbow, her mom smiling proudly at her from the audience. Halloween where Flynn would join the Molina’s in a group costume, they were the Power Rangers one year, an assortment of Toy Story characters the next…_

Someone knocked on her door, pulling Julie out of her thoughts. She buttoned up her pajama shirt before climbing out of her bed to open her bedroom door to reveal her dad. He smiled at her, obviously having a good day. “Good morning! Breakfast is downstairs if you have time to eat,” he said pointing his thumb over his shoulder “I can drop you, Carlos, and Flynn off at school then my day is swamped with editing jobs.” Julie smiled back, but couldn’t help but worry her dad was stretching himself too thin. He did that sometimes, especially after her mom died. Julie slid her feet into her bear claw slippers and crossed the room, hugging her dad in thanks.

“Is it okay if I hang out with Flynn at Ernie’s after school today?” She asked, hoping he’d say yes. Ernie’s was the local place. The building was run down, but the owner, Ernie, sold really good fro-yo. Plus he had a small stage pushed to one side of the room, used for open mic nights Julie used to perform there all the time before her mom died… Without her mom there to cheer her on, Julie’s motivation for music disappeared. When her mom first got sick Flynn started taking Julie out for fro-yo to distract her from the world. They both quickly became good friends with Ernie, the man always offered them a free scoop, but Julie always made sure to pay him by the time she and Flynn left. Her dad nodded,

“Sure, but Tia will be here when you get back. She’s watching Carlos for me tonight, and said something about bringing a casserole for dinner.” Julie bit back a groan, she loved her Tia, but the woman’s casseroles often solidified into a glob of pasta and whatever else was in it. The sound of a plate shattering sounded up the stairs and her dad let out a tired sounding sigh. “I’ll go help your brother, get ready quickly okay?” He asked, and Julie gave him a thumbs up. He shut the door behind him.

“It’s okay,” Julie said to herself as she eyed the trunk of her mom’s old clothes. “One day at a time, right?” She asked, bypassing the old trunk and digging in her closet for a sweatshirt. Her eyes were pulled to the back of the closet, to a shoebox stuffed with things from her friendship with Carrie. Old half-finished songs, movie ticket stubs and pictures from dance recitals.

_The image of five people fighting weird monster-looking things flashed in her mind._

Julie blinked, and she was back in her closet. “Weird,” Julie muttered as she pulled on a purple sweatshirt. Something deep inside her stirred, like her soul was waking up, trying to tell her something. The feeling was warm, wrapping around her heart, protecting her. Julie shivered slightly, suddenly uncomfortable in her own skin. She checked her messages and rolled her eyes at the comically long strand of emojis Flynn sent after a picture of two cups of coffee.

_Julie: Good morning to you too!_

_Flynn: Did your dad say we can hang out at Ernie’s after school?_

_Julie: Yeah! We’ll pick you up for school soon._

_Flynn: Bring me a few pancakes._

Julie threw her phone into her backpack and grabbed the strap. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Julie braced herself for the day to come. Her footsteps thudded on the stairs and she got to the kitchen in time to see her dad throw a pile of glass into the trash. “Everything okay?” Julie asked, eyeing Carlos to make sure he wasn’t physically hurt. Her dad nodded then reached over the counter to hand her a stack of pancakes.

“Yeah, mijo just dropped a glass. Nothing end of the world worthy,” her dad said with a wink. 

“Hurry up and eat will you?” Carlos asked, obsessing over something on his tablet. “I promised my friend Kevin that we’d go Power Ranger hunting before school started.” Julie looked to her dad.

“He’s still in that Power Rangers phase?” Julie asked, her dad nodded and crossed his arms, leaning against the counter. It was cute at first, Carlos taking up a new hobby in researching all things Power Rangers. Personally, Julie didn’t believe in all the ranger lore, if some sort of all-knowing force was in control of the universe, why didn’t it help heal her mom before the cancer got too far? Carlos was _obsessed_ though, trying to figure out how the rangers worked, who was a part of which teams, why certain cities had teams and others didn’t. She watched as it slowly became a coping method for her little brother, even if he wasn’t aware of it himself.

“He’s right here you know,” Carlos said through a mouthful of food. They quickly finished their breakfasts, and piled into the car. Julie texted Flynn and soon her friend joined them in the van, climbing into the back seat next to her.

\----

“You know how Homecoming’s at the end of the month?” Flynn asked as Julie spun the dial on her locker. They’ve had this debate before, Flynn wanted to go for the food, but Julie argued they would have to spend the whole night watching horny teenagers grind on each other and suck face all night. There was always the next dance, Julie argued trying to put off the debate for another day.

“I told you, I’m not going to some stupid school dance just to spend the whole time watching Carrie fondle some poor dude.” Julie said, grabbing her textbooks. Flynn rolled her eyes,

“Well you’re going to want to go now Jules,” she said, looking at something past Julie. Julie sighed and turned around to see what Flynn was looking at. Her eyes widened and she reached out to grab the dance flyer off the locker next to hers.

“They got _Sunset Curve_ to play at the Homecoming dance?” Julie asked, voice pitching when she said the band’s name. Since before Sunset Curve got their name out there, Julie had been crushing hard on Luke Patterson. He was way out of her league though, and he was in the music program like them. He was so _talented_ , but a year above them, so he probably had no idea she even existed. Especially after she avoided anything that had to do with music for a full year. Flynn just grinned at her,

“That means Luke Patterson will be there, and you can _finally_ grow a pair and ask him out!” She exclaimed. Julie could already see the gears turning in her friend’s head. As if on cue, Luke and the rest of his guys in his band walked past. Julie blushed when Luke smiled at her, paying more attention to his sleeve allergy than anything else. His muscle shirt today was a white band shirt, _Rush_ , was written on it in red decals.

“He is dreamy isn’t he?” Julie asked, leaning against the lockers as she watched Luke turn the corner and walk out of sight. “Those little golden flecks in his eyes, and the way his cheeks wrinkle when he smiles.” Julie sighed dreamily, a wide smile stretched across her face. “And those arms Flynn, his _arms_ ,” Julie said, wrapping her own around her chest. Flynn snapped her fingers in front of her face,

“Hello! Earth to Julie!” Flynn said, a smirk growing on her face. Julie jumped when Flynn slammed her locker shut, pulling her back down to the real world. Julie glared at Flynn,

“You _aren’t_ going to meddle in my love life are you?” She asked accusingly, thinking of the time in fifth grade when Flynn sent Julie’s crush a note that said will you go out with me, marked with three boxes labeled as _yes, totally, absolutely_. Flynn claimed she rigged it, but Julie was just embarrassed by the whole thing. The school bell rang out and Flynn wrapped an arm around Julie’s shoulders and they both walked to the music room together.

They both sat in the back of the class, watching as the rest of their class performed their solos. When it was Flynn’s turn, she played a DJ track she spent weeks programming. Reggie, the bassist for Sunset Curve, had played a country song on a banjo. He wore a yellow flannel, his signature leather jacket tied across his chest. Reggie winked at one of the girls in class making her giggle. He had a good voice for the country, Julie noted, it had the right sort of _twang_ to it. She couldn’t help but wonder why Sunset Curve didn’t let him sing more country during their gigs. It definitely looked like something he enjoyed doing, but as far as Julie could tell he only played his banjo for class assignments. He wrapped up the song, sustaining the last note and the class clapped for him. Julie glanced at Carrie, who was acting like the entire performance was below her. “Right,” Ms. Harrison as Reggie sat back in his seat. “Everyone’s performances have been impressive so far today! Julie Molina?” She asked, and Julie looked down at her feet, wishing the floor would swallow her up whole. “Are you ready?” Julie nodded in response, and tried to gather the strength she needed to play again. It was hard, just so _hard_ to play without her mom there cheering her on. Julie was on thin ice with the music program though, and if she didn’t play today she was going to get kicked out of the thing she spent her entire life shooting for.

“You got this!” Flynn whispered, giving her a double thumbs up. Julie slid onto the piano bench, lightly placing her fingers on the keys. A few snickers sounded from her classmates, like they knew she was going to fail. _You can do this,_ Julie thought, trying to get her fingers to play. _Come on, you can do this!_ Julie’s hands started to shake, and she knew she was going to fail. Her eyes filled with tears as Carrie made a sarcastic comment about clapping. Julie choked back a sob and wiped her tears off on her sweatshirt sleeve. She shot her teacher an apologetic glance before bolting out of the classroom. She heard a pair of footsteps follow her out and ducked her head into a trash can just in time for her to throw up the bile rising in her throat.

“Julie!” Flynn exclaimed, immediately reaching out to hold her hair back for her. Julie shook as she leaned against the wall and sunk to the ground next to the trash can. Flynn sat next to her, a silent supportive force in the chaos of Julie’s life. Flynn was her best friend, she was always there for Julie when she needed her, and Julie was always there for Flynn.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Julie said hoarsely when she finally found her voice again. Flynn hummed in response, then wrapped an arm around Julie’s shoulders.

“Fine, but we’re still getting fro-yo after school right?” Flynn asked, eyes still shining with concern. Julie shook her head,

“No I - I should probably go home.” Flynn frowned, looking slightly disappointed. She didn’t say anything though, and they settled into a comfortable silence. “Tia’s coming over tonight, wants me to start cleaning out the studio… said it’ll help me move on,” Julie said resting her head on Flynn’s shoulder. Flynn sighed,

“It sucks that you guys still have to move.” She said, wrapping Julie’s hand in hers. Julie hummed in response, eternally grateful that Flynn was such a good friend. The school bell rang in the hallways, making both of them startle out of the comfortable silence they settled into. Julie and Flynn helped each other up and watched as students filled the halls. “Let’s just get through the day, yeah? I’ll meet you for lunch?” Flynn asked, still petty about the fact that the only class they shared together was the first hour of the day. Julie nodded and they exchanged a complicated handshake.

“I’ll be there,” Julie promised, giving Flynn a hug. Flynn wrapped a hand around Julie’s wrist, finger running over the friendship bracelet they made when they were ten. Julie let out a weak sounding chuckle as she remembered the day the made it.

“Hey,” Flynn said, tipping Julie’s chin up. “You’re strong okay? You can do this.” Julie nodded and gave Flynn one last hug.

“I know, you won’t let me forget it,” Julie said with a smile before walking in the direction of her next class.

The rest of the day went by without incident, but that didn’t mean Julie wasn’t on edge. By lunch she was itching to see Flynn again to complain about the amount of chemistry homework her teacher assigned. She was a _music_ student, why she still had to take STEM classes Julie would never know. 

The cafeteria was always daunting, but even more so after her breakdown during music class. Rumors of her breakdown grew through the gossip grape vine, and soon enough she wasn’t able to get anywhere without a few people snickering at her. _Ignore them_ , Julie thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around her chest. Julie was three tables away from the one she and Flynn shared when suddenly she tripped over a backpack, landing on the gross cafeteria floor with a grunt. “Oh my god, are you alright?” Someone asked, Julie turned around to see Luke Patterson’s concerned eyes (did they always have those little golden and hazel flecks in them?). Julie tried to say _yes, I’m fine thanks for asking,_ like a normal person, but instead what came out of her mouth was,

“Uh - you - I - Reggie - class.” Luke let out a laugh, the sound warm in Julie’s heart. He reached out and Julie took his hand, letting him pull her back up. Reggie smiled at her apologetically.

“Sorry about this,” Reggie said, not at all acting like the confident country singer Julie saw in class. Julie shook her head with a smile on her face.

“Don’t uh - worry about it,” Julie said, awkwardly starting to play with her hair. Reggie smiled back at her, realizing she wasn’t upset at him. Luke smiled at Julie, still holding her hand. Julie chuckled nervously, dropping Luke’s hand. Her nose felt warmer and she realized she was starting to blush. Luke sat back down at his seat, between Reggie and the drummer from their band. “Luke, right?” She asked, trying to play it cool. Luke nodded then lightly shoved Reggie’s shoulder.

“This dude here said you’re the legendary Julie Molina,” Luke said with a dopey looking smile on his face. Julie winced, hoping Luke didn’t read too much into gossip and rumors. “You were one of the best performers in sophomore year last year!” He exclaimed. _Right,_ Julie thought, _Reggie was in my performing arts class last year too._ At least he didn’t seem to believe the rumors Carrie was spreading about Julie being a talentless hack taking advantage of the school’s policies.

“Yeah, that was me,” Julie said, trying to find where Flynn was. They were supposed to meet up ten minutes ago. “I played piano and sang, and auditioned with an original song.” She didn’t know why she was telling Luke, but something about him felt… safe. Like, when he helped pull her up the stars aligned and they were destined to meet. Luke frowned,

“Why’d you stop playing?” He asked, looking like a confused puppy dog. _Why did all the cute ones have to be so dumb?_ Julie thought as she shifted her eyes to the ground, staring at her feet.

“My mom, she was the one who pushed for me to connect to the music, to the audience… but she died last year. I was going to meet with someone during lunch, excuse me,” Julie said, pushing past Luke. Her eyes threatened to spill with tears but she refused to have two breakdowns in the same day. Blinking her eyes she held back the waterworks then sagged into her usual seat next to Flynn.

“Did you just have a conversation with Luke Patterson?” Flynn asked, staring at the direction of Sunset Curve’s lunch table. “Julie, he’s still _looking_ at you,” Flynn said, giving Luke a small wave. Julie groaned, embarrassment flooding under her skin.

“Flynn, don’t make this a big deal,” Julie said, trying to tame her friend before she did anything Julie was going to regret. Flynn gasped,

“Okay, now you _have_ to go to the dance. It’s this Friday, tickets are still available!” She exclaimed, pointing at the ticket table at the entrance of the cafeteria. Julie shook her head,

“No _way_ Flynn, I’m not going to Homecoming.” Julie snuck a look back at Luke’s table and saw that he was, in fact, still staring at her with those dumb dreamy doe eyes. Julie let out a soft giggle when Luke winked at her. Ducking her head Julie turned back around to see Flynn with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Julie caved with a dramatic sigh, “fine, I’ll buy a ticket.” Flynn punched her fist in the air in victory,

“Yes!” Julie glared at her as Flynn pushed her to the ticket table.

“I’m not promising I’m going to like it though,” Julie warned. Flynn didn’t seem to care, she just waved her hand towards the ticket table. Walked across the cafeteria to buy her ticket, then almost immediately turned back around when she saw Carrie was sitting on the other side. Julie braced herself for the insults Carrie was sure to have thought of beforehand, and approached the table under Dirt Candy’s scrutinizing glare. Carrie’s eyes narrowed as Julie pulled out her wallet and used the money Tia gave her at the start of the year for the prom ticket. _It’s a magical night mija,_ Tia said wistfully, _I remember Rose’s and I’s first proms. Ooh that football player knew how to move!_ Julie placed the cash on the table, and Carrie begrudgingly shoved her money into the money box and handed Julie a prom ticket. With a sickly smile Carrie said,

“Hope you have a good time at prom Molina.” Julie slid her ticket into her wallet and walked away. She couldn’t help but tense when Carrie called out, “if you’re still around here to go to it!” Julie tensed, suddenly fed up with having to put up with this… New Carrie. Julie whipped around, fists balled at her side.

“What is your _problem_ ?” Julie demanded, walking right back up to the ticket table. She pushed aside a few of the people waiting in the line. Carrie just rolled her shoulders back and crossed her arms. “We used to be friends Carrie, remember that?” Carrie’s eyes glanced to the growing crowd around them. _Good, maybe now Julie will finally get some answers._

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand Molina,” Carrie said curtly. Her Dirty Candy girls backed her up, but Julie didn’t care. By now a small crowd of people arced around them, watching like they were a cage match, placing bets on who was going to throw the first punch. Out of the corner of her eye Julie saw Luke and his band in the crowd, Flynn standing near them. “Get out of the way so we can sell more tickets,” Carrie said, voice dangerously low. Her eyes narrowed and she leaned forward on the table, nails clacking against the surface. Suddenly a rush of strength surged through Julie’s body, rising straight from her core. She pulled her fist back, and slammed it into the table, splitting it in two. Carrie backed up in surprise, eyes wide in a mix of shock and fear. Julie moved to throw another punch at Carrie, but Luke was suddenly behind her, pinning her arms back as she growled and hissed at the girl who used to be her best friend.

“Let me go!” Julie shouted, surprised at how angry she was. Luke didn’t let her go though, and she collapsed into his chest, the burst of energy gone. “I’m sorry,” Julie said softly looking at the destruction she caused. The solid metal table now had an indent of her fist stuck in the middle of it. “I’m sorry,” Julie said again, apparently only able to repeat things. She turned into Luke’s chest and he wrapped his arms around her. _No wonder he has a sleeve allergy,_ Julie thought, _he’s practically a space heater._ Trapped here, in the safety of Luke’s arms she could pretend that her world wasn’t burning down.

“What happened here?” A teacher asked, breaking through the crowd. Julie didn’t turn her head, she couldn’t bear to see the look of disappointment on his face.

“It wasn’t her fault!” Reggie called out, the rest of the crowd scampered when Doctor Oliver showed up, but Sunset Curve and Flynn stayed behind. Julie felt Flynn’s familiar touch wrap around her arm.

“They egged her on Doctor Oliver!” Carrie exclaimed, flipping the story. “They were trying to bully me!” Carrie’s girls spoke up behind her, making up stories about what went down. Julie pulled away from Luke’s arms, exhausted by the burst of power she felt. Doctor Oliver sighed, then looked at Julie and the others. His eyes flickered between Luke and Julie, then Reggie and Alex. Luke shifted, taking a few steps between Julie and Dirty Candy. Doctor Oliver seemed to see something Julie didn’t, and his eyes widened in realization. “Aren’t you going to give them a detention or something?” Carrie asked, swishing her hair back and forth. To Julie’s surprise Doctor Oliver shook his head.

“No, because I know how to tell when someone’s trying to lie to me. Julie, you and your friends are free to go,” Doctor Oliver said, running a hand through his hair. He looked a lot more stressed out than before, and Julie couldn’t help but feel like it was partially her fault. Carrie scoffed in disbelief. Defeated, her heels clicked against the tiled floor as her Dirty Candy girls followed suit. Doctor Oliver looked at Luke strangely then said, “you’re Luke Patterson? Lead singer of Sunset Curve?” Luke nodded and Julie watched as he shuffled his feet. Reggie walked forward and slung an arm around Luke’s forward,

“You bet he is! We’re going to be legends!” Doctor Oliver smiled sadly, like they reminded him of a bittersweet memory.

“I’m sure you're going to be _more_ than legends,” Doctor Oliver said before pulling out his phone and walking away from them. Flynn hugged Julie, squeezing her tightly and lifting her in the air.

“Don’t you _dare_ scare me like that again!” Flynn exclaimed, punching Julie’s shoulder. Julie nodded as she rubbed the spot on her arm that Flynn hit.

“That was weird wasn’t it?” Luke asked, staring at Doctor Oliver’s retreating back. Julie shrugged,

“He’s a weird teacher. Last month he took his class on an expedition dig even though he was teaching World History.” She turned to Luke, suddenly wanting to feel safe in his arms again. “Thank you, for your help,” Julie said, trying not to mix up her words this time. Luke nodded and gave her one of his signature dopey smiles.

“Of course, I couldn’t let a fellow music legend take the heat,” Luke said. Julie noted the ten dollar bill Reggie handed to Alex behind Luke’s back.

“How do you know I’m a music legend?” Julie asked, Flynn backing her up. “You’ve never even heard me play.” Luke let out a laugh,

“I watched the final performances last year, you sounded amazing. Maybe you’re not playing music right now, but you will again. And when you do the music industry isn’t doing to be ready for it,” his eyes sparkled in the light, those damn golden flecks were back again. Julie’s brain short circuited and she knew she wouldn’t be able to form coherent sentences. Luckily Flynn knew her well enough to know when Julie couldn’t speak.

“Julie says thank you,” Flynn said, and Julie could tell she was positively cracking up on the inside. “And that she’s excited to see Sunset Curve perform at Homecoming this weekend.” Luke just ended up looking like an adorably confused puppy dog and Julie wanted to hug him again. Before she could do anything else embarrassing Flynn’s grip wrapped like a vice around Julie’s arm and she pulled her away from Luke.

After what was dubbed as the ‘cafeteria incident’ Julie started to notice Luke in the hallway more. He waited for her by her locker (how he got her locker number she’d never know) and he’d walk her to class, sometimes Alex or Reggie would tag along if they weren’t busy doing something else. She learned that Luke had been playing music since he was five, and his parents bought him his first guitar. Julie told Luke that she always loved music, that besides Flynn, Sunset Curve’s music was what helped her get through her mother’s death. She noted Doctor Oliver watching them from time to time, not lurking… more like he was curious about them. She didn’t understand why though, they were both in the music program and neither of them had him as a teacher. Flynn did though, and when Julie texted her about Doctor Oliver’s strange behavior she texted back saying he didn’t seem weird during her class session. By the time their last bell rang Julie found out Luke was a really easy person to talk too… and Luke _liked_ listening to her ramble. He wasn’t Flynn, a best friend she’d known her whole life… he was different. Different like some outside force pulled and pushed at them like a magnet’s attraction. Different like when they collided with each other during lunch their meeting was designed by fate itself.

“Thank you,” Julie said, sitting at the piano in the music room. Luke was toying with a new melody for a Sunset Curve song, _Bright,_ Luke had said to Julie when she asked about it. _Like the hope you bring whenever you smile and light up the room._ He stopped strumming and turned to face her,

“I know we just met,” Luke said slowly, like he didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. “But I feel like this was supposed to happen. Is that crazy?” he asked. Julie nodded as he walked across the room, sitting right next to her on the piano bench. He slung his guitar against his back, closing the small distance between them. Luke reached out and lightly cupped her face, she smiled at him, leaning into his touch.

“I know what you mean. It feels like… missing puzzle pieces finally slid into place.” Julie said, leaning closer to him. The chemistry in the air was electric, sparks flying between them. Then Luke’s phone rang, and the moment was gone just as fast as it happened. Luke muttered a strand of cuss words and Julie raised an eyebrow at him. “My aunt would have half a mind to wash your mouth out with soap.” Luke laughed,

“Remind me to never meet your aunt then,” he said as he checked the caller ID. He grimaced then looked at her apologetically, “it’s Reggie, I should probably take this. We were going to meet up after school ended.” Julie nodded at him,

“I get it, you can answer it.” Luke smiled at her then slid his thumb across his phone to answer the call. “Hey Reg, I promise I’ll be -” Julie could hear Reggie’s voice, sounding rushed and chaotic… like something was wrong. Luke’s eyebrows furrowed with worry and she grew more concerned. “ _Son of a bitch!_ ” Luke shouted, loud enough to make Julie jump in surprise. “He’s safe though, right? He’s at the studio?” Luke asked, rushing around the music room to pack his backpack up. “No, stay on the phone - Reg, I don’t care if you have to tie him to my couch,” Luke said, worry seeping into his voice. “Keep him in the studio, my eta is fifteen minutes.” Julie tossed him his songbook,

“Here!” She exclaimed, throwing it to him from the piano. Luke caught it and shoved it in his bag. He zipped up his backpack and shouldered it, snapping his guitar shut into its place. “Luke,” Julie said, grabbing his arm. Luke was shaking, his eyes darting around the room like he couldn’t focus on anything. “Luke, what is it?” Julie asked, running a hand through his hair. The movement seemed to help him calm down a little bit, so she continued to repeat it.

“Alex, it’s Alex. His parents found out about something they weren’t supposed to know. He’s at the studio right now,” Luke said, and Julie suddenly understood a lot more about Luke Patterson than she knew before. _Sunset Curve is more than just a band…_ Julie thought as Luke’s shaky breaths filled the air.

“It’s okay,” Julie said, trying to comfort him. This time she wrapped her arms around his chest. “Go, I’ll be here tomorrow yeah? Make sure Alex is safe.” Her approval seemed to be the last thing he needed to hear, because he sprinted out the door, guitar case held tightly at his side. Alone in the music room Julie closed the door and rested her head against it, sending a silent prayer for Alex to be safe, for her boys to stay safe. - _since when have they been her boys? -_ She slid back onto the piano bench, and flipped through her old battered songbook, not really reading the lyrics. 

She was just… thinking. About her mom, and how she started Julie on her music path. How her mom taught her how to love music, and to write something that had _meaning_ in it. Julie thought about Sunset Curve… and how Luke was trying to achieve just that with Rock ‘n Roll. Some loose music sheets fell out of her notebook, falling on the floor around her. She paused when she realized which song it was... placing the pages gently in order on the piano she read through the lyrics, remembering the day she wrote it with her mom. 

Julie wrote the lyrics, her mom wrote the music. The song was made up of four individual sheets of music, the title _Wake Up_ at the top of the first page, and her mom’s scrawled handwriting in the bottom corner of the last. She took a shaky breath, fingers resting on the first note of the piece. Her mouth moving wordlessly as she scanned the page. Something pulled her to the music, flowing through her like her mom was urging her to play _Wake Up_. Julie’s fingers played across the keys, fingers expertly playing the chords.

“ _Wake up, wake up if it’s all you do. Look out, look inside of you. It’s not what you lost… it’s what you gained raising your voice to the rain…”_ When Julie sang it was like she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Feeling the music flow through her, a tear rolling down her cheek. She may have lost her mother, but she had Flynn. She had her dad. She had Carlos… she had _Luke_ . As she played she stood up, pushing the bench back, feeling the energy course through her. _“Relight that spark, it’s time to come out of the dark… wake up hmm… wake up,”_ she trailed off, the magic of the moment hanging in the air. She sang, she had _actually_ sat down at a piano and played a song. Julie clutched the music sheets to her chest, memories of her mother running weaving through her mind. A tear rolled off her cheek, soaking into the wood of the concert piano. She closed her eyes tightly, music sheets crinkling in her hand. Julie’s world faded into purple as she disappeared from the piano bench, her mother’s music falling to the floor in her place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Color reveal! Color reveal! Sort of... idk I'm confused too.
> 
> Julie wakes up in a strange warehouse and her apparent kidnapper is a dude with a man bun. It turns out she landed on top of Luke though... so she's not exactly complaining.
> 
> Nick struggles to see why he was chosen to be a ranger instead of someone else, anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two?
> 
> Already?
> 
> Welcome back to me having no self control.
> 
> I love hearing all of your guy's comments! They really do make my day.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~R

When Julie’s world finally solidified again she landed on top of a pile of humans. Not the gross horror movie human where it’s a pile of bloodied guts, but actual _real_ , solid bodies. Even so, landing on a pile of people was well… _gross_ . “Ugh,” Julie said as she stood up, looking around. They were in some sort of garage-studio combination. It was almost an exact replica of her mom’s studio, she was just at school, which was half an hour from her house on a good traffic day. There was no _way_ she traveled all the way from the music room to her garage in half a second. “Reggie, take your elbow out of my stomach!” A familiar voice groaned in complaint. _Luke,_ Julie’s mind supplied her with a name.

“Get your stomach out of my elbow you asshole,” Reggie hissed back as the rest of the group stood up. It was a strange assortment of people in Julie’s opinion, Luke, Alex, Reggie, Nick, and her. Though the boys were all in the same grade level it was hard to say if they ever actually held a conversation with Nick before. He was an athlete so he tended to run with different crowds than Sunset Curve did. The only reason why he and Julie talked before was because she used to be friends with Carrie, who in turn used to be Nick’s girlfriend.

“What the hell is this place?” Luke asked as the entire room flickered, like they were getting bad static. Julie backed up and tried to catch herself from falling onto the couch, but she fell _through_ it instead. The entire building, however small it was, was a hologram.

“Oh I think I’m going to throw up,” Alex said, putting a hand to his mouth, choking back a gag. “Yup, I’m _definitely_ going to throw up.” He pushed past the rest of them to the conveniently placed trash can near the place they landed. Reggie patted Alex’s back muttering words of comfort and encouragement.

“Julie, why are we in your mom’s studio?” Nick asked her, as if she had all the answers they were looking for. The room flickered again, and the hologram shut off to reveal a large building with high ceilings, and a guy attempting to fight with a consul of some sort. Giving up on reprogramming the buttons he picked up a nearby pvc pipe and whacked the computer with it, sending sparks flying. Despite Luke’s protests Julie took a hesitant step forward towards the guy.

“Hello?” She asked, the guy startled in surprise then turned around. His eyes widened,

“It worked! Oh I can’t believe it actually worked!” The guy said, walking between the group of very confused teenagers. “Five teenagers, five different _colored_ kids -” Julie cut in, conflicted between feeling insulted and confused.

“ - I’m _sorry_?” Julie asked, but the guy just kept talking like she hadn’t said anything.

“And the _sass_ , Zordon would’ve been proud of you five if he had the chance to meet you.” He continued on. He started to pace around the room and Julie couldn’t help but wonder if he was criminally insane. He did essentially kidnap five teenagers after all. “Red, yellow, green, purple and -” The guy approached Alex with a sly grin, “ - a very, _very_ cute pink. Traditions people! They keep the legacy alive,” he said, booping Alex on the nose. Luke and Reggie exchanged a look as Alex blushed furiously, his neck turning a deep shade of red. 

“What legacy?” Reggie asked loudly, trying to get the new guy’s attention. In response he leapt up on a table, swinging his legs as he looked between the five of them. 

“The legacy of the Power Rangers of course!” He said, spreading his arms wide as the rest of the lights turned on. In the center of the main room stood five panels, all with corresponding colors to the clothes they were wearing. Julie felt a pull to the purple one, similar to the feeling she got while singing _Wake Up_ for her mom.

“Julie wait -” Luke protested as she approached her podium. The purple light glowed until Julie could see the outline of a handprint. Hesitantly she raised her right hand and connected it to the podium. A burst of wind blew through the room, the sound of her own voice singing _Wake Up_ echoing around her. When she looked at the boys she could see a shimmer of color around them, pink for Alex, green for Nick, yellow for Reggie, and finally red for Luke. Luke’s glow seemed to be more… _present_ than the rest of theirs. It was only for a second, _just_ for a second, but the brief image of a purple power ranger suit flickered over her. The handprint on the podium disappeared to reveal a hidden compartment, and a purple bracelet inside. Julie reached out and took the bracelet, tying it around her wrist. It blended in with the other ones she wore, but she could feel the Power radiating off of it. Reggie’s jaw dropped,

“How’d you do that?” He asked when Julie took her hand of the podium and the magic died down. Julie hesitated,

“I don’t think this is a joke guys… I think we’re… Power Rangers?” She asked, looking to the guy who still hadn’t told them their name. He nodded his head as a wide grin stretched across his face,

“The Phantom Rangers, technically Phantom Force! It’s been such a long time since I’ve been able to talk to people. Oh this is going to be _fun_! So, any questions?” Luke pulled Julie back to the group, putting himself between them and the stranger.

“How about starting with your name?” Luke asked, starting at the guy. Julie saw him ball his fist, like he was expecting a fight. The guy blinked,

“Oh, me? Yeah I’m Willie man, been here for hundreds of years waiting for my ranger team to be activated.” That just sent Julie into a _further_ state of confusion.

“Are you some kind of god?” She asked, feeling foolish when Willie laughed out loud, the sound echoing in the vast warehouse.

“No I’m not a god. I’m a ghost, technically. I died in the late eighties, but Zordon found me in the spirit world and offered me the chance to well… do this for eternity instead of staying in that god awful dark room,” Willie said with a shrug.

“Hang on, wait. I know we’re all new to this uh… ranger stuff, but isn’t this all insane?” Alex asked, running a hand through his hair as he began to pace. “Like, the rangers aren’t even _real_ , just local legends the towns wrote up to get more visitors. Even if they _were_ real, why wouldn’t more people know about this? Why wouldn’t the previous ranger teams take credit for what they did?” Alex’s thoughts came out spiraling and rushed, his breathing pattern spiking, threatening to send him in to an anxiety attack. Willie frowned slightly,

“You’re wound up a little tight aren’t you?” He asked as Luke wrapped up Alex in a hug. To Julie’s surprise, Willie jumped off the counter and walked over to them. He reached up to put his hand on Alex’s back, but his hand just passed through Alex and Luke. Willie just sighed, like he expected the outcome. Alex got his breathing back under control, nodding into Luke’s shoulders. 

“I haven’t felt another person’s touch in over half a decade,” Willie said softly to Julie as Luke guided Alex over to where there was a long table with empty chairs. Julie frowned,

“Because you’re a ghost?” She asked, watching as Luke comforted Alex. They were out of earshot, so she couldn’t hear what they were saying. Willie nodded,

“Yup.” Julie hummed, then tried to reach out and hold his hand. As expected, it didn’t work, her hand passing right through his. She shivered when her hand passed through his, like it was a pocket of cold air.

“Must’ve been lonely,” she commented as they joined Alex and Luke at the long table. Willie shrugged,

“Definitely had it’s moments.” Just as they were all settling into the round table Nick shook his head.

“No, _no,_ I can’t do this,” Nick said, backing away from the table. From his place in the red chair Luke looked at Julie, who just shrugged helplessly in response. “Thank you, for the opportunity Willie, but my answer is no,” Nick said, pressing buttons on the console. Willie leapt up from his seat and shoved Nick away from the buttons.

“You think I’m the one who chose you five? I don’t have a say in who gets chosen, it’s my job to enter the team into the fold when it forms. The Power’s what chose you for this, and no one can argue with the results.” Willie said, trying to convince Nick to stay. Nick still shook his head,

“I’m sorry. I can’t, I can barely lead the football team. How the hell am I supposed to be a _superhero_? Which one of these buttons turns on the teleporter thingy?” Nick asked, attempting to pull at the levers again. Willie ran a hand through his hair, which hung as low as his shoulders.

“It’s called _energy transference_ ,” the skater ghost explained. “Doc K would kill me if she heard you call it a teleporter.” Nick held up his hands,

  
  


“Fine, which button turns on the ‘energy transference’ or whatever it’s called? I want to go back home.” Julie walked over to him, taking a step forward,

“Nick, think about what you’re turning down…” she said hesitantly. “It’s a chance to be a part of a legacy that’ll last for ages. To be a part of something bigger than ourselves.” Instead of convincing him to join, Nick just shook his head faster.

“Trust me, you don’t want me on your team. No matter what fate or destiny or… whatever the hell cosmic power who chose us says. I just want to go home,” he pleaded, eyes tired and filled with exhaustion. Willie glanced at Luke, who shrugged,

“If he doesn’t want to stay we can’t keep him against his will.” Julie looked to Willie, and the poor boy just looked even more stressed.

“This isn't how this is supposed to go!” Willie protested, distressed. “Red, you’re the leader, tell him to stay!” Willie exclaimed, turning to Luke. Julie knew Luke wouldn’t force Nick to do anything he didn’t want to do though.

“Tell us how the energy transference works,” Luke said standing up, rolling back his shoulders. Willie hesitated, but Luke stood strong. “Willie I’m the Red Ranger right? That means I’m the leader… I’m ordering you to tell us how it works!” He shouted. Julie saw Reggie flinch a bit at his raised voice, and made a mental note to check on the bassist later. Willie looked at Julie for help, but she avoided his gaze. Luke was right, if Nick wanted out they had to give it to him. Willie sighed, then gave into Luke’s order.

“You have to fill your mind, body, and soul with memories of the location you want to travel to,” he said explaining how the energy transfer worked. Julie watched as Nick struggled at first, flickering in an out of view in green static. Then one second he was there, and the next he was gone, disappearing into a cloud of green energy, and suddenly their base(?) felt emptier than before.

“That was dramatic,” Reggie commented in an attempt to turn the heavy situation light. Luke let out a forced chuckle. They could all feel the empty space in the air. They’d barely been a team for less than a few hours but Nick’s absence took a toll on all of them. Once Nick left Willie explained the importance of having five rangers, so they could all represent a different part of the power. There were a few past ranger teams whose core group was only three members, but those were special cases… Julie already felt exhausted, she didn’t know what it felt like if they had to fight evil monsters without a full team.

“You could say that…” Luke said trailing off. He turned to Willie, who was sitting at the round table with them. “I guess I should apologize for uh… being so rude to you when all you were trying to do was help.” Willie shook his head saying,

  
  


“It’s alright Luke. It doesn’t change the fact that evil is coming, and we need to fight him.” Julie frowned,

“Him? You already know who we’re going to be fighting against?” Willie winced slightly, a distant look in his eyes. “Willie? The evil beast man we’re supposed to be fighting?” Julie asked for a second time, Willie wrapped a hand around his wrist. Looking at the four of them he sighed, then snapped his fingers and a large hologram appeared hovering over the table. The image showed LA in ruins, destroyed by the evil they were meant to fight. Humans were still walking around, but they looked dazed and confused. Julie gasped when the people turned to reveal dark, soulless purple eyes.

“What the hell is happening?” Reggie asked, reaching out to touch the hologram. His hand reached through it in time for an explosion to destroy the Orpheum theater. Willie pulled out a hard briefcase and opened it to reveal four more bracelets that looked like Julie’s, but they were all different colors. Willie sighed,

“That’s what you’re going to try to stop.” He gestured to the briefcase, “that’s what these are for, your morphers and communicators. I have a direct unhackable radio line straight to each of you in case of an emergency… what you’re fighting to stop it’s… there isn’t really an easy way to put it.” Willie nodded at the holograms, “it’s the end of the world caused by one man… well, one ghost. Caleb Covington,” Willie flicked his fingers and the image of destroyed LA was replaced with a man with a smirk on his face that Julie had the itching feeling to slap off.

He was wearing a suit, deep purple and tailored to perfection. His grin was very cynical, and the lights in the room darkened, flickering as they threatened to shut off. Clapping his hands Willie shut off the hologram table completely, and the lights turned back on. “Right, well I think this was enough for today… it was a lot of information. If you can, please try to convince Nick to join your team. He will be a great asset in the fight if he becomes a ranger.” Luke nodded,

“Sure. Molina, wanna help me with it?” He asked, turning to her with those big wide puppy dog eyes. _Where was Flynn when she needed her?_

“One more thing rangers!” Willie called out as they started the energy transference process. “This is of utmost importance: your secret identities _must_ remain a secret. No one outside of this room -” he paused for a beat “ - no one outside of this room can learn the truth. Not your families, not your friends, not your social media pages. If Covington finds out we’re building a team of rangers he’ll destroy us before you guys even get the chance to figure out how to morph.” Willie reached out, handing the unclaimed green morpher to Luke.

“He made up his mind Willie,” Luke said, not taking the morpher. Willie shook his head,

“You five were destined to fight together. Things like this have happened before, he just needs a little bit more help from his Red than the others do,” Willie said, pressing the morpher into Luke’s hand. Julie watched as Luke curled his fingers around it, then shoved it into his pocket.

“I’ll try my best to convince him to come back,” he promised, shaking Willie’s hand. Julie nodded,

“We’ll _all_ try to get him to come back,” she said with such conviction none of the guys dared to counter her.

Julie gulped, the situation suddenly sounding way more real. At first it felt like something out of a fever dream, she heard stories of the Power Rangers all the time from Carlos. Learning she was fated to be the purple ranger in a team led by _Luke Patterson_ almost seemed like a cruel cosmic joke. It was real though, it was very, _very_ real, and if she and Luke weren’t able to convince Nick to rejoin the team they were going to be screwed.

\---

The next day Julie woke up and thought it was all a dream, meeting Willie, becoming a Power Ranger… having a conversation with Luke Patterson that didn’t end with her stumbling over her words. Her phone pinged, and she checked it expecting a message from Flynn, but instead it was from an unknown number.

_Unknown: Julie, it’s Luke! I sort of uh… got Willie to give me your number. I hope that was alright._

_Julie: it’s fine Luke!_

_Luke Patterson: I’ll be at ur house soon to pick u up. Got ur address from the school book._

_Julie: Kinda sus but okay. We need to make a plan on how to deal with Nick._

_Luke Patterson: Agreed._

Julie set her phone aside then got dressed and grabbed her backpack. She said goodbye to her dad and Carlos as she walked out the door. “Hold on! Aren’t you going to wait for Flynn?” Her dad asked, looking slightly off-put. Julie hesitated,

“I’m meeting up with a new friend.” If she told her dad she was meeting with a _boy_ he’d go into overbearing parent mode. “We’re gonna see Flynn at school,” Julie said, closing the door behind her with a click. Just as she walked to the edge of the driveway the Sunset Curve band van pulled up to her house. Julie grinned when she saw Luke in the driver’s seat, screaming along to whatever rock music he was blasting out of the speakers. When Luke realized Julie was waiting for them to open the doors he turned down the music he shoved Reggie out of the passenger seat.

  
  


“Hey!” Reggie protested as he climbed through to the back of the van. “She didn’t call it!” Luke tossed Reggie’s backpack at him and he caught it mid-air.

“She shouldn’t have to sit in the back with Alex, he smells.” Luke said as Julie settled into the passenger seat, dropping her bag on the floor between her feet. Alex made a noise of protest, but didn’t seem too offended by the statement. Reggie was still grumbling, but sat in the seat next to Alex.

“Roomy van,” Julie commented, eyeing the amount of crap they had shoved in the back. Luke let out a nervous chuckle,

“Uh yeah, that’s all just leftover from the gig a few weeks ago.” He said, running a hand through his hair anxiously. “We figured since we’re playing Homecoming it was probably easiest for us to just leave it there.” Julie hummed, then let Luke pull her in for a hug. She could see their colors webbing together, braiding into something beautiful. Then Luke dropped his arms and the moment was gone, their chemistry still hung in the air though, a static cling refusing to leave them alone. Reggie let out an awkward cough.

“No to ruin your uh… red-slash-purple moment there but we’re going to be late if we don’t leave Julie’s street soon,” Reggie said, doding the fast food wrapper Luke balled up and threw in his direction.

“He’s right Luke,” Julie said pointing out the time on the van’s clock.

“Shit, we won’t be able to track down Nick until after school now,” Luke said as he accelerated the van, pushing it to the point where the exterior started shaking. Julie reached up for the safety handle, wrapping her fingers around it tight enough for her nails to dig into the palm of her hand. Luke whipped around the street corner and she suddenly wished she’d taken her dad up on his offer. They made it to the school building in record time, Alex and Reggie bouncing off each other as Luke hit the curves just a little too hard.

“Fuck, where’d you learn how to drive?” Reggie complained, peeling his face off of the side of the van. Luke grinned as he shut off the engine,

“I didn’t!” He exclaimed cheerfully as he jumped out of the car. He ran around the hood to help Julie out, holding out his hand for her to grab onto. Julie still managed to trip on the way down, and fell into Luke’s chest.

  
“Sorry!” Julie exclaimed, embarrassed at the sight of her backpack’s contents strewn around them. Luke helped her re-pack her bag. When they were done Alex ruffled Luke’s hair, who turned around and started rough housing with the drummer in retaliation. “Guys!” Julie exclaimed, pulling them apart with Reggie’s help. “School?” She asked, nodding at the daunting building in front of them. Luke slung an arm around Julie’s shoulder, and she relaxed at his touch. According to Carlos, reds were always rumored to be the leaders, the protectors of their ranger teams. Julie was starting to wonder what else her little brother’s forum sites got right about the power rangers. She made a mental list of the things Willie had told them about, Zordon, Covington, the morphers, the Power… and anything else that seemed relevant to their current situation.

“We’ll meet up during lunch alright?” Luke promised, wrapping Julie up in one last hug. Julie nodded,

“I’ll hold you to that Patterson,” Julie said. She and Reggie stood outside of the music room, watching Alex and Luke’s retreating backs disappear in the crowd of students rushing to get to class. Julie sighed deeply, bracing herself with the repercussions she’d have to face for not playing for the project yesterday. Reggie nudged her with his elbow,

  
“Relax, it’s going to be fine.” Reggie said, looking like he knew something she didn’t. Julie eyed him suspiciously but he ducked into the classroom before she could say anything else.

“Julie!” Flynn exclaimed as she entered the room. Her friend squeezed her in a hug tightly, Julie looked for Reggie, who was sitting in the back corner tuning his banjo. “I was so worried! You didn’t call me after school yesterday. Why didn’t you call me? Why did you walk in with Reggie Shada, is there something going on you aren’t telling me? You shouldn’t keep secrets from me, we’re best friends! Friends don’t keep secrets Jules!” Julie shifted her gaze to Reggie again, distracted by being worried about Nick and how he was dealing with all the Ranger stuff from last night.

“Woah,” Julie said once Flynn finally stopped the Spanish Inquisition. “Too many questions Flynn, but to answer all of them uh…” She instinctively reached to her wrist and toyed with her newest bracelet. The Power sent a wave of comfort through her and she relaxed. She could feel Luke trying to comfort her through their bond, despite not being in the same room as each other. Flynn snapped her fingers,

“Earth to Julie! You have your Luke face on, did something happen with Luke after the cafeteria?” Flynn asked, eyes lighting up at the thought of Julie actually going on a date with Luke. Julie scoffed,

“Luke Face? I do _not_ have a Luke Face!” She said, trying to dial back her admiration for the guitarist a little bit. Julie could feel Reggie’s laughter through the bond, his yellow chord vibrating as it softly blended with hers. Ms. Harrison cleared her throat, staring directly at Julie. Julie glared at Reggie, who was laughing in his seat.

“Miss. Molina, unfortunately you are no longer a student of the Los Feliz music program because you did not perform for the -” Ms. Harrison was cut off halfway through her sentence by Reggie, who stood up, loudly scratching his chair against the floor.

“Ms. Harrison, Julie’s one of the best musicians in the city! Kicking her out of music is like… uh is like -” Reggie struggled to find a good comparison so Flynn jumped in.

“It’s like canceling Christmas!” Flynn cried out, racing to Julie’s defence. “And everyone loves Christmas!” Ms. Harrison crossed her arms,

“Mr. Shada please take your seat. I’m trying to conduct a class here.” To Julie’s surprise Reggie didn’t back down, it was like… something lit up in him, like hope was spilling out of him because he had too much for just one person. 

“The only reason Julie’s getting kicked from the music program is because she didn’t perform, right?” Reggie asked pointedly. Julie looked at the Yellow Ranger with confusion written across her face. _What are you doing?_ She thought, trying to figure out what Reggie was planning.

_Trust me,_ Reggie’s voice thought back at her. Both of their faces morphed into pure shock, but Reggie recovered quickly. “Ms. Harrison I already talked to Alex and Luke. If Julie plays a song with Sunset Curve during Homecoming will she be let back into the music program?” _The guys and I thought of the idea last night,_ Reggie’s voice said, a presence in the back of her mind. _After all the Ranger stuff happened_. Ms. Harrison looked hesitant, but the idea seemed to grow on her because she nodded and said,

“I suppose that will meet the satisfactory requirement for the grade Mr. Shada. I’m impressed that you and your band are looking after a fellow student.” Reggie nodded, then Julie met his eyes. “Miss. Molina, aren’t you going to say something to Mr. Shada? He just saved your music program spot.” 

“If you aren’t going to hug him, I will!” Flynn shouted, pushing past Julie to wrap Reggie up in one of her violent hugs.

“Thanks Reggie,” Julie said, joining in on their hug. “I definitely owe you guys one.” Reggie shook his head as he spun Flynn around, a smile on his face.

  
“We’re a team right? We look out for each other, it’s just what we do,” Reggie said. He just looked so happy at the prospect of Julie being allowed to stay in the music program she couldn’t protest. The class quieted down after a few minutes of celebration and Ms. Harrison started the lecture of the day, classical history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand the official colors for the Phantom Rangers are:
> 
> Luke = Red
> 
> Julie = Purple (yes i know she has the same color as Caleb does, i have plans people! Plans!)
> 
> Reggie = Yellow
> 
> Alex = Pink
> 
> Nick = Green
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter three is already underway. Can't wait to publish it! Shit's getting real good in the next one.
> 
> See you next time,
> 
> R


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick struggles with accepting his role as a Power Ranger.
> 
> A wild Tommy Oliver appears.
> 
> Julie finally feels what it's like to fully morph for the first time, and steps up as team leader when Luke falls short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHH!
> 
> I need to stop posting these chapters as daily updates because there's no way I can keep this up. What day do you all want me to switch the updates to? I'll keep it to once a week, but I'm indecisive so I'll let you guys fight over the day in the comments.
> 
> Also, I give Nick character development in this because Kenny Ortega skimped on the boi and I'm petty about it even though if we get a s2 Sacha probably be coming back as a main cast member because Caleb Covington Is A Bastard Man. (You heard it here first) but I stan Cheyenne Jackson so I'm conflicted. 
> 
> It's FINE! I PROMISE!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ R

The thing about Nick, Julie had to remind herself, was that the whole confident-jockstrap-rich-kid demeanor was all a front. When they were ten he told her the truth, that his parents had forced him to try out for the football team even though when given the choice he’d much rather be writing music. - He told her that his parents weren’t exactly the ‘perfect couple’ they had the public believing, that since his dad was in the state government they all had a part to play in his little game. Nick was to be the perfect son, the captain of the football team, the _best_ guitarist in his year. They spit swore on it, and Julie promised to never tell another soul Nick’s secrets.

Julie remembered the day Luke Patterson first moved to town. He won a riff-off against Nick in front of everyone, she and Carrie were in fifth grade while the boys were in sixth. The following day he showed up at school with a split lip and a bruise on his cheek. When she asked him what was wrong he ignored her presence completely, and he and Carrie began spending all their time together. “What are you thinking Jules?” Luke said as all four of them stared at Nick from their table in the cafeteria. Nick seemed… distracted, more closed off than usual. He was wearing a green shirt though, so Julie figured he wasn’t too far gone. Overnight it seemed like everyone had a wardrobe change, Luke wearing red, Reggie in yellow, Alex in a pink sweatshirt.

“That we need Nick, and he needs us… even if he doesn’t believe what Willie said is true,” Julie said. She watched when Nick reached for something across the table and winced, wrapping a hand around his stomach. His face twisted in pain for half a second, and Julie really wanted to run to Governor Carlson’s house and throw a few punches. Luke must’ve sensed her distress, because he and Reggie both wrapped arms around her, keeping her at the table. 

“Who’s Willie?” Flynn asked, suddenly appearing at Julie’s side, sliding into the open seat on the other side of Luke. Julie hesitated, Willie’s words of warning echoing in her mind. They weren’t supposed to tell anyone the secret, no one.

“Willie? Uh…” Julie trailed off, looking to her teammates for help. Alex wasn’t paying attention, trying to finish last minute homework that's due next hour. Reggie had taken a bite of pizza, words mumbled as he tried to speak with a full mouth. Julie couldn’t help but cringe in disgust.

“Dude, don’t talk with your mouthful, it’s disgusting.” Luke said, shoving his hand against Reggie’s shoulder. Reggie grumbled something, but Julie couldn’t make out what he said. Flynn just rolled her eyes at their antics and thankfully changed the topic of their conversation.

“So, do you know what song you’re singing with them this Friday?” Flynn asked, eyes lighting up in excitement. Julie turned her attention to her lunch, picking at the nachos with her fork. Luke shook his head.

“We don’t know yet, we’ve been working on some new stuff lately… we can probably work her into it.” Reggie nodded, a smile stretching across his face. Just when Flynn was about to ask something else Nick tried to dart past their table so he could throw out his tray, which was still full of food. Luke was faster though, and wrapped a hand around his arm keeping him in place. Flynn raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior, but Reggie quickly started a conversation with her, distracting her.

“We need to talk,” Luke said, staring Nick in the eyes. Nick looked down at Julie, who nodded with a supportive smile on her face. She knew Nick, which meant she knew he’d be one of the best damn Power Rangers ever… the only problem was that he didn’t seem to believe in himself. 

“Leave me alone,” Nick said, wrenching his arm out of Luke’s grasp. He tossed his food into the trash and winced ever so slightly when he stretched his arm too far. When he started to walk back to his table Julie stepped in front of him.

“Nick please,” Julie begged, holding out her hands to stop him from walking past her. “Just listen to what we have to say.” Nick’s shoulders slumped and she knew he’d never say no to her. He scratched the back of his neck then took one final look at his team, who were carrying on like he wasn’t even missing.

“Fine, but I’m not changing my mind,” Nick said as he let Luke and Julie pull him out of the cafeteria and towards what looked like an empty classroom. The three of them ducked into it and closed the door behind them to make sure no one passing by could hear their conversation. Luke shifted awkwardly for a few seconds, then pulled out the green morpher from his pocket. Nick shook his head, “I’m not taking it.” Nick said defiantly, shaking his head back and forth. Julie let a wave of purple wash over her vision and she could see the threads of color connecting them all together. While Luke and Julie’s were intertwined with the pink and yellow one, the green strand emitting from Nick was weak. Luke glanced at Julie for help.

“Nick,” Julie said slowly as she approached the would-be Green Ranger. “Did something happen to you after you left? When you went back to your house?” She asked, wording her sentence carefully. The Carlson Mansion hadn’t been a home to Nick in a long, long time. Nick shook his head, his arms wrapping around his ribs defensively.

“No, everything’s fine,” he said, obviously lying to them. Luke seemed to make a connection about something, then changed tactics. Julie stopped advancing on Nick and let Luke take care of his ranger.

“Nick, if you don’t want to be a Power Ranger you can’t exactly say no… and I’m not sure we’ll be able to find someone as good as you could be, but we’d have to find someone to fill the Green Ranger role,” Luke said carefully, like he was talking down a wounded animal. Julie frowned when she saw how easily Luke fell into the pattern, like he’d done it hundreds of times before. “And I know we don’t all know each other… but we can change that. Team bonding, movie nights, rehearsals… Hey, you could join Sunset Curve so people don’t wonder why the five of us suddenly spend more time together!” Luke said, letting his voice rise in excitement. 

“But why do you need _me_ ?” Nick asked, still not believing them in the slightest. “I’m nothing, not a good team captain, not a good musician, not a good _son_ …” _bingo!_ Julie thought they were closer to convincing him and she knew it. Luke’s assurances seemed to be working… it was something about his Red Ranger-ness, his instinct was to make sure his whole team is safe. Luke’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

“What are you talking about Nick? You’re one of the best team captains in the history of the school! I’ve heard you shred Beethoven on the electric and I don’t think anyone has made classical music sound as cool _since_. I wouldn’t have offered to let you join Sunset Curve if I didn’t think you were awesome,” Luke said. Nick let him get close enough for Luke to place a hand on his shoulder.

“Nick,” Julie said, approaching his other side. “We don’t want a different Green Ranger. For whatever reason the five of us were chosen for this team. We need you Nick, the _universe_ needs you.” Nick broke, tears rolling out of him in waves, but Julie watched as his strand of green energy blended into the others. A missing puzzle piece finally clicking into place. Luke wrapped Nick up in a hug and Julie did the same.

“I’m sorry,” Nick blubbered, staining Luke’s sleeveless t-shirt with his tears. “I just… it was hard to think I was chosen for something so big. Me, not because of who my dad is or because my parents managed to buy my way in… _I_ was chosen to be a Green Ranger.” Luke whispered soft words of comfort into Nick’s ears as he let them hug him close.

“Hey!” Reggie exclaimed, appearing in yellow static. “It worked!” He cheered, Alex appearing next to him.

“ _Fuck_ I’m going to throw up again,” Alex complained, rushing to the classroom door to throw up in the trash can. Reggie rushed to the three Rangers in the back of the classroom and joined their group hug.

“This is going to be so _awesome_!” Reggie exclaimed when Alex joined in on the love after he was done throwing up. “Is it safe to assume you’re in?” He asked, addressing Nick once they finally let go of each other. Nick still seemed hesitant, but he nodded.

“I’m in,” he said, a smile stretching across his face. Just as the five of them went to hug each other again someone cleared their throat at the front of the classroom. They all whipped their heads around to see Doctor Oliver sitting at the desk, his name plate facing outward. _Fuck_ , Julie thought as a million excuses raced through her brain. Luke took the lead, taking a few steps forward between the teacher and his team.

“Uh Doctor Oliver uh sir, how long have you been standing there?” Luke asked, trying and failing to play it cool. Julie glared at Reggie when he started to laugh at Luke’s failed acting. Doctor Oliver rose an eyebrow and eyed the five of them, frowning slightly when he got to Julie.

“It’s been a while since a team had a purple,” Doctor Oliver said, cutting into the awkward silence. Julie’s jaw dropped and she took a step forward,

“You _know_?” She asked, wondering what kind of ex-ranger became a history teacher. Doctor Oliver smiled at them,

“I was a part of the original ranger team. I was actually the original Green Ranger, served for about two years… then The Power called me back in and I ended up being on a few other teams.” Holy shit, their history teacher was a literal _legend._ Nick choked out a sound that sounded like the squawk of a dying bird. “Green Ranger to Green Ranger,” Doctor Oliver said looking directly at Nick. Who looked like he was conflicted between bowing and kneeling. “I have a feeling you’ll do our color proud. The Power doesn’t make mistakes, at least not on who’s a Ranger and who’s not.” The bell rang and he snapped his laptop shut, sliding it into his briefcase. “If the five of you ever need anything, I’ll be here. I’ve got contacts for previous rangers from pretty much every color under the sun if you’d prefer to talk to someone who’s been through what you guys are going through before.” Luke managed to pull himself together before Doctor Oliver walked out of the room.

“Thank you Doctor Oliver,” Luke said, reaching out his hand. Doctor Oliver took it, and something in the cosmic plane shifted.

“Thank _you_ Luke Patterson, for protecting our city.” Doctor Oliver started to walk out of the room, then turned around when he was at the doorway. “Oh, by the way?” He said as he turned around, “we’re coworkers now, feel free to call me Tommy.” 

“Yeah, we’re not calling him Tommy, right?” Reggie asked when they were finally alone again. Luke nodded in confirmation.

“Let’s stick with Doctor Oliver, at least until we graduate. Calling a teacher by his first name is just going to be _weird_ ,” Luke said as he stretched, raising his arms above his head. “Welcome to the team Nick,” Luke said, once again bypassing Nick’s outstretched hand and pulling him in for a hug. Julie let the warm feeling in her chest wash over her as her team, her _family_ were finally united.

_“Rangers!”_ Willie’s voice said, coming from the watch-bracelets. _“Possessions have been located in your area. I hoped you’d have more training before your first fight, but Covington must’ve figured out there’s a new ranger team somehow.”_ Julie looked at the boys, who were getting hyped up for their first fight. Luke raised his wrist to his mouth.

“Willie, what the hell are Possessions?” He asked, sounding unsure of himself.

_“Covington’s monsters, they’re little bastards but just think of this like a training exercise… except you can actually get hurt!”_ Willie said. Luke and Alex disappeared in a haze of color first, then the rest of the Phantom Rangers followed suit.

They once again landed in a heap, groaning in complaint when they clamored to their feet. “I vote we use the van to get places if that’s how we’re supposed to travel,” Reggie grumbled as they lined up in a V formation behind Luke. Luke was the point of their formation, Julie was to his right and Reggie to his left. Nick and Alex were lined up behind them. Strange looking purple morph-suit people were wreaking havoc in the mall, which is where Willie apparently sent them.

“We’re supposed to fight _them_?” Alex asked, anxiety creeping into his voice. “None of us have any fighting experience. How are we supposed to take out a small army of ghost-monsters?” He asked. Willie’s response was crackled, like he was trying to cut through bad static.

“Questions later!” Julie yelled when one of the Possessions charged straight for her. She rolled out of the way, ducking behind one of the kiosks. She looked up and realized the kiosk was selling golf clubs. A grin stretched across her face and she grabbed two drivers off the rack, tossing one at Luke who stuck by her side after the team scattered. The Possession tried to attack them again, but this time they were better prepared. Luke swung the business end of the golf club at the Possession’s head, sending it straight to the ground.

“Yes!” Luke cheered, punching his fist in the air in victory. Taking out one Possession didn’t seem to do much in the long run though, because soon enough Julie and the rest of her team were being backed into a corner with no way to fight. “Willie, what do we do?!” Luke yelled into the communicator. Willie’s voice still came back garbled in static but Julie was able to make out one word.

_Morph_.

“Morph? Morph what? Dude, trust me you do _not_ want to see my ‘morph suit’,” Alex said, ducking as a Possession threw a food court tray at him. “How are we supposed to morph if we can’t even fight?!” _The podium,_ Julie thought as she remembered the rush of power she felt when she unlocked her morpher. _Playing the piano for the first time in a year, singing the song mom wrote for me… Meeting my team, becoming protectors of Earth…_ She continued to think about things that brought her happiness, her family and her friends. She thought of _music_. 

“Phantom Ranger, Purple!” Julie called out as she completed the morphing sequence. She raised both arms up, hands balled into fists, brought them to her chest then straightened them out into a T form. “Power up, ha!” She shouted as she crossed her arms against her chest in an X form. She punched her right fist into the air then crouched low as a blast of purple power burst out of her. The rippling wave of energy pushed the Possessions back as The Power washed over her from her head to her toes. The heat from an explosion behind her licked at her back, but the flames didn’t _hurt_ her. She turned back around to face her team, their jaws dropped in disbelief.

“Woah,” Luke said, staring at her. Julie looked down and saw she was wearing some sort of purple-spandex superhero suit. Complete with the helmet, which was going to be _hell_ for her hair when she took it off. The Possessions regrouped for round two, and Julie took Luke’s place, stepping between her team and their enemy.

“Follow my lead boys,” Julie said, a smile stretched across her fact. She threw her hand out and a microphone attached to a chord appeared in her hand. Confusion filled her mind while she tried to figure out how she was supposed to use the microphone as a weapon. The Possessions charged at her and she swung the microphone’s chord around like a whip, wrapping it around them all and knocking them to the ground.

“Go Julie!” Alex called out, cheering her on. She managed to incapacitate all of the Possessions, and they disappeared in a flash of deep purple, the color reminding her of Caleb Covington’s suit. The second the Possessions disappeared so did the strength she needed to hold onto her morph suit. She collapsed to the ground, knees hitting the titled cafeteria floor.

“Julie!” Luke exclaimed, rushing to her side. His presence alone seemed to make her feel stronger, _better_. Julie let out a cough and a wave of exhaustion washed over her. Luke pulled her to his chest and she rested her head against him.

“‘m fine,” Julie mumbled into Luke’s shirt. “Just a little tired,” she said stifling a yawn. Julie wasn’t able to focus on much besides the heat radiating from Luke’s arms as he gathered her up and they disappeared from the mall. Julie blinked and realized they were back inside their base, Willie had already set up a medical area.

“You must be exhausted,” Willie said in sympathy as Luke lowered her onto the makeshift bed. Luke moved to pull away from her, but Julie just yanked him onto the bed next to her. Luke fell to the bed with an _oomph_ , and Julie wrapped her limbs around him, attaching herself like an octopus. “You all need sleep, Julie especially. The Power can only heal so much. I’ll wake you up if anything happens.” Willie promised, urging for Nick, Reggie and Alex to join Luke and Julie. They all complied, piling onto the bed until they were all just a confusing pile of limbs to the point where she couldn’t tell when Luke’s arm ended and Reggie’s started. It was definitely a tight squeeze, but they were all able to fit. After lying in silence, with nothing but the sound of Willie messing with the control panel in the air Julie realized she never felt as safe as she did when she was with her boys. _I’ll unpack that later,_ she thought as the smell of Reggie’s two-dollar cologne filled her nose.

“I think I can get used to this,” Nick admitted out loud, causing Luke to laugh. The sound vibrated in his chest, warming Julie’s heart. Julie tilted her head up so she could see Luke’s smile, he looked so happy, so content. 

They all did.

_Love you,_ Julie thought with a smile as Luke hugged her close, keeping her from falling off the bed.

“Love you too,” Luke muttered back. Julie smiled into his chest as her eyelids grew heavier and she finally let herself relax completely, falling asleep knowing her team would keep her safe if anything happened.

* * *

_When he dreamed Nick was inside a very extravagant looking club. One of those high end only-for-rich-people type clubs. The kind of thing he would try to avoid with a passion, but his parents would end up forcing him to go so they could keep up appearances. Speaking of which, Nick could see his dad, following a man in a purple suit up a set of stairs in the back of the club. Nick hesitated, then followed them up to the office. They didn’t seem to notice he was there, talking about some sort of business deal his dad made ten years ago. “You should have thought about this when you shook my hand David,” the man said with a tsk. Nick couldn’t remember a time he’d seen his dad so distraught._

_“Dad,” Nick said, walking up to his dad, who was quickly devolving into a nervous wreck. “What’s going on?” He asked, reaching out a hand to comfort him. Nick’s hand just went straight through his dad’s shoulder. His dad didn’t even acknowledge Nick’s presence, not that he normally did, but being pointedly ignored still hurt._

_“You tricked me Covington!” His dad shouted, face turning bright red. “You’ll be hearing from my lawyers!” He pointed an accusing finger at Covington, who didn’t seem concerned in the slightest. A dark laugh rang through the room, and every fiber in Nick’s body screamed at him to get as far away from Covington as he possibly could. The shadows in the room warped under Covington’s control, yellow light bulbs flickering a dangerous looking shade of purple as they each burst one by one. “Covington,” his dad said, reaching a breaking point. “Caleb, please. I was young, foolish. I made a mistake!”_

_“You knew what you signed up for Governor,” Covington said, voice slithering around the room like a snake poised to strike. “Not my fault your son seems to be… having different interests recently.” The club owner stared directly at Nick, and he suddenly felt trapped like a deer in headlights. “But our deal still holds. You traded his soul for yours, so I expect payment by the end of the year otherwise you’ll be dead before the New Year’s ball drops.” Nick gulped nervously, what the hell was his dad doing with Caleb Covington? His dad didn’t seem to notice the sudden drop in the room temperature._

_“I’ll find a way out of this deal, I always do.” Nick’s dad said as he stood up and stormed out of the office._

_“The Power may protect you here Green Ranger,” Caleb said, stalking forward eyes filled with terrifying darkness. “But your father made a deal, and I intend to collect. Zordon can send as many candy color-coded fools as he likes… I always win in the end.” Caleb snapped his fingers and a sudden jolt of pain raced through Nick’s mind. He screamed as Caleb cackled, the sound echoing through Nick’s mind._

Nick woke up with a start, panicked thoughts racing through his head. Reggie was lying on top of him though, which meant he couldn’t move without waking the bassist up. Nick shifted, trying to fall into a more comfortable position. Instead his ribs flared up in pain from where his dad hit him with a chair after he got home five hours after curfew. “Fuck,” he whispered quietly. Willie was nowhere to be seen, and Nick didn’t feel like theorizing where their new ghost-friend liked to spend his freetime. He managed to wriggle his arm out from underneath Alex’s back and pulled out his phone, which was running dangerously low on battery life.

_3:00AM_ stared back at him on screen. 

He didn’t have any missed calls or texts, which wasn’t surprising. After the football players found out the only reason Nick was made team captain was because his dad made a donation to the school, they often left him out of team functions. Carrie would occasionally send him a message or two, but she’d been swamped with the Homecoming dance all week so they barely saw each other.

“I can hear you over thinking from here,” Alex said, twisting so they were close enough to see each other’s eyes in the dark. Nick hummed in response, not really wanting to go over the events of his nightmare. The feeling of cold dread when he realized Caleb could see him was still fresh in his mind.

“Just thinking,” Nick said with a shrug. Alex let out a soft chuckle,

“Yeah I know. You’re supposed to be _sleeping_.” The drummer said accusingly. He ran a hand through Nick’s hair, the motion calming him down.

“Why are you up?” Nick asked just as a ridiculously loud snore came from the place he assumed Luke or Reggie’s head was. Nick and Alex both looked at each other and laughed.

“Even when we were kids Luke’s snoring would keep me up during sleepovers and stuff. I don’t mind though, seeing everyone in the same room helps with my anxiety. Plus, I’ve gotten some great blackmail pictures of Luke and Reggie sleeping together this way. Wanna see?” Nick stifled a loud fit of laughter as Alex began to flick through hundreds of pictures featuring Reggie and Luke in embarrassing situations.

“Hey Alex,” Nick said quietly once they settled back into the bed, Reggie stretched across all four of them. “What do you think I should do?”

“What do you mean?” Alex asked, looking slightly confused. Nick sighed, then turned so he was looking at the ceiling of the base.

“I’m assuming this whole Ranger thing is going to end up being a full-time gig, so it’s not like I can moonlight as the football captain, play in Sunset Curve, fight evil, and deal with three hours of homework every night. My dad won’t let me just quit, especially not to join a rock band - no offense,” Nick said, explaining his current predicament. He really wanted this now, this team - _his_ team… but he knew he’d have to put up a fight against his dad for it, which is something he really _didn’t_ want to do.

“I think…” Alex said slowly, like he wasn’t used to being the one who gave advice. “You need to do what makes you happy, and we’ll have your back no matter what you decided to do.” Alex reached out and started to play with Nick’s hair, twisting his fingers through it as Nick curled up against Luke’s back, nuzzling into the nape of the Red Ranger’s neck. “Go back to sleep Nick, we’ll still stand with you when you wake up,” Alex whispered softly as Nick let the drummer pull a blanket over him. The warmth of the blanket cocooned around him, a blessing compared to the cold dread he felt in Caleb Covington’s office.

“You’re both terrible whisperers,” Reggie complained, peeling his eyes open, resting his chin on Luke’s back. “Sleep now, existential crises later.” Reggie tugged on Nick’s arm, wrapping it around himself. A small smile curved at the corners of Reggie’s lips as his eyes fluttered shut. Alex let out a quiet laugh,

“I’m impressed. Reggie’s usually the least touchy-feely out of all of us. If he trusts you enough to hug you you’re welcome to use my drum kit anytime… as long as you don’t destroy it,” Alex added in at the end. Nick sighed happily as his teammate’s colors wrapped around him, a silent promise to protect him. His eyelids grew heavier and soon he couldn’t fight against the pull, and fell into a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and Luke both struggle with keeping their double lives separate from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> It's been a hot second since I've posted anything in this AU. I hope you guys like this chapter! It's just a quick one, a bit of team boding, a bit of Jukebox at the end. The plot will start picking up soon though, I promise!
> 
> As always, I love reading any comments or reviews you guys want to leave so don't be afraid to shoot something my way!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~R

Julie moaned as she collapsed against Luke on the couch in her mother’s studio. He reached an arm around her and pulled her closer. Reggie didn’t even bother making it to the couch, the second he appeared in the studio he just collapsed onto the ground, lying face up with his knees bent. “I get that we’re superheroes and all, but does Willie  _ really _ have to push us so hard?” Julie complained as the soreness of her muscles settled in. Their first week as an active team of rangers was spent training. After school they ditched band practice in exchange for ranger training. For some reason, Julie morphing in the fight last week had been some sort of fluke. She tried to morph again the day after the fight, but whatever pulled at her soul wasn’t there anymore.

“I feel that,” Reggie complained, flipping over on his side. “I can barely feel my arms, how are we supposed to play music if we can’t feel our limbs?” To emphasize his point Reggie made a weak attempt at pulling himself to a sitting-up position, then just flopped back onto the ground. Nick appeared in a cloud of green, solidifying near Reggie’s head.

“Apparently the Green Rangers always get the short end of the stick,” Nick said when Reggie shifted, resting his head in Nick’s lap. “At least you guys are able to  _ use _ the Morphing Grid to store your weapons and stuff. I can’t even do  _ that, _ ” Nick grumbled, obviously self deprecating. Julie couldn’t help but slightly, even though Nick had officially joined the team he still felt… distant from everyone. Like he was slowly pulling away, ready to leave at a moment’s notice.

“You’ll figure it out,” Reggie said encouragingly. Nick still looked doubtful, Julie made a mental note to talk to him about his strange behavior later. Luke nodded, a smile on his face.

“Yeah dude! You were the first one who figured out how the telepathy thing worked. You’ll pick the rest of it up in no time,” Luke said. To Julie, Nick started to look a little bit better.

“I’ll probably figure it out before Willie and Alex figure out they’re both pining after each other,” Nick said.  _ Ironic, _ Julie thought to herself with a sly smile. _ Since you and Reggie have been pining since the moment you set eyes on each other.  _

“I doubt the first ranger team knew what  _ they _ were doing half the time,” Reggie said, letting Nick pull him into more of a sitting-up position. Reggie leaned heavily against Nick for support, relaxing.

“We still have to figure out our set list for the gig next week,” Luke noted. Julie turned to look at him, slightly confused. Luke gave her a guilty smile in response. “We figured you’d want to have a practice run, performing with Sunset Curve I mean.” Julie settled back into Luke’s chest, nuzzling into the warmth.

“When did you have time to find a gig between training and school?” Julie asked, wondering how far Luke was stretching himself for her sake. In all the ranger craziness, she’d actually forgotten she had to perform at prom at the end of the year. They still had a few months to build a full set list, but she hadn’t even practiced with them yet… much less sang since the day she found her mom’s song.

“It’s just at Ernie’s,” he responded with a shrug. “Sunset Curve used to play there all the time before we started booking bigger venues. Sometimes we still do if we’re trying out new songs.” Reggie nodded in agreement, he looked more relaxed than Julie had ever seen him. Nick probably had something to do with that, but Julie doubted the two boys had even recognised the crushes they had on each other. Julie’s phone signed and she groaned, curling into Luke’s lap. “Tell them to go away, I’m sleeping,” Julie mumbled, ignoring the way Luke’s laugh seemed to vibrate in his chest. Luke reached into her bag and checked the message, eyebrows furrowing together when he read the text.

“It’s from Flynn. You were supposed to meet up and study after school earlier this week?” Luke asked, eyes scanning the phone screen. Julie’s eyes widened as she sat up, snatching the phone from her Red Ranger. She nervously read through Flynn’s text messages.

“ _ Shoot, _ ” Julie muttered when she double checked the date. Sure enough, she had a slew of unanswered Flynn messages from Wednesday. Their tone ranged from Flynn being pissed off at her for ditching her, to Flynn being concerned about why Julie hadn’t texted her back yet. “No wonder Flynn was giving me the cold shoulder yesterday.” Julie said, starting to pace around the room. Noticing her rising stress levels Luke was suddenly more attentive. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “I’m such a horrible friend, I told her I’d hang out with her then I ditched her. God, I’m worse than  _ Carrie _ !” Julie exclaimed, trying to think of a way to fix her friendship with Flynn.

“First off,” Luke started, standing up and walking over to her. “You aren’t a horrible friend Jules. You got caught up in being a ranger. You can’t tell Flynn the truth which  _ sucks _ … but you aren’t horrible.” Luke pulled her in for a hug, trapping her against his chest.

“And you  _ definitely _ aren’t worse than Carrie,” Reggie chimed in from his spot on the floor. “No offense Nick,” Reggie said, turning to their Green Ranger. Nick shrugged,

“It’s fine Reg, Carrie’s just… going through stuff.” It was obvious he wasn’t going to get into the details, so they dropped the subject all together. Julie’s dad poked his head in the studio door and Luke launched himself as far away from Julie as he possibly could. Julie rolled her eyes, sure Luke could be the all-confident front man of Sunset Curve, and the fearless Red Ranger but when it comes to her dad he’s terrified for some reason.

“Oh sorry mija,” her dad said, eyeing the boys. “I didn’t realize you had friends over.” Julie shook her head in response.

“It’s alright dad, dinner’s ready?” She asked, hoping they were having spaghetti again. After spending all week working out she was  _ dying _ to eat something carb-filled. Her dad nodded,

“Yeah. Boys are you going to stay? I can cook another pot but it’ll take a few minutes,” her dad asked, looking at them. Luke reached up and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

“Uh no sir. We were just heading out. Julie, we’ll see you at school?” Luke asked as Nick and Reggie helped each other stand up. Julie could tell Luke wanted to hug her again, but didn’t want to risk it in front of her dad. Julie nodded, smiling at her team as they walked out of the studio.

“I’ll be there tomorrow! See you guys later,” Julie watched as they disappeared down the street, Nick turning into his house at the end of the street. Once Reggie and Luke turned the corner she followed her dad into her house. Carlos ran down the stairs and they all settled into their usual chairs, still leaving a place setting out for her mom. Julie started to zone out of the conversation, her dad talking about some new jobs he’s got coming up and Carlos’s rambling about ghosts and Power Rangers wasn’t exactly something that could hold her attention.

“Julie!” Her dad exclaimed. She blinked, trying to focus on her dad. He looked concerned, the last time he had  _ that _ expression on his face Julie got signed up for three sessions a week with Dr. Turner. Julie sighed,

“I’m fine papa, sorry… just - I guess I joined this band. We’ve been getting busy with rehearsals and stuff.” Her dad’s eyes lit up, and a smile stretched across the face.

“You’re playing music again?” He asked, hope seeping into his voice. Julie winced, toying with her hair to keep her hands busy.

“Uh… not really. I mean, I did play, once. I’m just trying out something new,” Julie said, looking anywhere but at her dad. She loved him, but she couldn’t exactly say  _ hey dad, I’m a power ranger and I have to fight an evil ghost musician to save captured souls, _ without getting herself assigned more Dr. Tanner sessions. Her dad didn’t seem to notice her uneasiness, but Carlos did, and god bless her little brother’s soul because he jumped in and changed the conversation topic.

“Hey! Did you guys see the news?” Carlos asked, pulling out his I Pad. He tapped on it a few times before flipping it around so Julie and her dad could see it. Her dad’s eyebrows furrowed when he read the title of the article.

_ Power Rangers Defend Local Mall _

Julie felt a surge of pride in her chest, though they weren’t Rangers for the press it was nice to get recognized every once in a while. “There’s a new team of Power Rangers and they’re stationed right here in LA!” Carlos exclaimed, scrolling further down the article. “No one knows anything about them, or what they’re here to fight but it’s so cool!” Julie picked at her plate of pasta, watching as her dad scanned through the article.

“Mijo, I want you and your sister to stay away from this stuff,” her dad said. Carlos looked like he was going to protest, but her dad shook his head. “No, I don’t want to hear it Carlos. I love you both too much to see you get hurt during a ranger battle. If you get caught up in a ranger fight you run the other way, understand?” Carlos humphed and grumbled something under his breath about overprotective dads. Julie nodded, swallowing thickly.

“I promise dad, the guys in the band aren’t that into granger stuff anyway,” Julie said, avoiding eye contact. Carlos grumbled for a few seconds, but he eventually caved as well.

“Fine,” Carlos said, agreeing to their dad’s request. “But I won’t be happy about it,  _ finally _ something cool happens and I’m not allowed to investigate. Figures.” Her dad sighed, looking more tired than usual.

“Carlos I just want you and your sister to be safe. After losing your mom last year and… I just don’t know what I’d do if I lost either of you,” her dad said. Julie’s chest grew heavy with guilt, knowing she’d be diving headfirst into danger if it meant protecting her family. Carlos seemed to pickup on the heaviness in the air. He may be ten, but her little brother was always good at noticing how other people were feeling. Both Julie and Carlos walked around the kitchen table and squashed their dad in a group hug.

“We love you dad,” Julie said. Her dad let out a laugh then wiped the unshed tears out of his eyes.

“I love you too. Now, enough with the heavy. Let’s eat, yeah?” Her dad asked, ruffling Carlos’s hair. Julie smiled at their antics, sliding back into her seat. When they finished eating Julie decided to bypass movie night and mope in her room. She closed the door behind her, shutting it with a click. Julie sighed and flopped onto her bed, wondering how on  _ earth _ she could go about fixing her relationship with Flynn. This was going to take more than ice cream and a Barbie marathon. She flopped unceremoniously onto her bed, face down into her pillow. Julie let out a loud groan, frustrated at herself for forgetting about her study session with Flynn.

“Ugh!” Julie exclaimed, flipping around while still holding a pillow to her face. Julie gripped the pillow tightly, throwing it off to the side. She jumped off her bed and crossed her floor, grabbing her Dream Box. Julie settled back onto her bed, sitting criss-crossed as she opened the box and started looking through it. She used to use it to store music lyrics, but for now it just held things that didn’t make her  _ sad _ . 

Julie sighed, flicking through the stack of pictures of her and Flynn as kids. Images from when they were younger, apple picking and on field trips. One of her mom, a candid of her baking with flour all over her face. A tear rolled down her cheek, staining the picture. Once she got through the pictures she found an old poem she wrote, something from when her mom first got sick.

“Hey,” Luke said, appearing at the foot of her bed in a haze of red. Julie rolled her eyes, rushing to put away the contents of her Dream Box.

“Willie said we aren’t supposed to use ranger powers for personal gain,” Julie said pointedly. Luke just smiled dopily at her, lying across the foot of her bed.

“What Willie won’t know won’t kill him. If anything, Alex’s still doing that awkward flirting thing he does. He probably won’t even realize I used it, not like he can track it or anything,” Luke said, resting his head on his forearms. If Julie focused on him enough, she could see how his eyes looked slightly bloodshot… like he’d been crying. Through their Power bond Julie could tell he was distressed about something. “So, what’s in the box?” Luke asked, acting like nothing was wrong. Julie wanted to ask if he was okay… but got distracted when he reached for her Dream Box.

“ _ Nothing, _ ” Julie hissed, rolling off her bed so Luke couldn’t get his hands on the box. Luke stared at her pointedly, like he knew she was upset. “Fine,” Julie said, caving. “It’s my Dream Box, I used to put things I dreamed about in it but now I just…” Luke looked at her with those golden flecked eyes.

“You what?” Luke asked, reaching a hand out to cover hers. He traced his thumb over her knuckles and she sighed.

“I just fill it with things that don’t make me sad,” Julie admitted. She noticed the poem about Flynn,  _ Zero _ , she called it, was still lying on her bed. Luke saw the paper too, and snatched it out of her hands. “Hey! Give that back!” Julie exclaimed, chasing Luke around her room trying to snatch the poem back. Luke danced around dodging her outstretched hand.

“Julie this is really  _ good _ ,” Luke said as he read through the page. Julie managed to snatch the page back and shove it back into her Dream Box. “Do you even know how  _ talented _ you are?” Luke asked, grabbing her shoulders and turning her around. Julie scratched her arm, shifting her feet awkwardly.

“It’s just a poem Luke it’s nothing. I wrote it about Flynn, back when she was helping me with all my mom stuff. I wasn’t planning on showing her it until…” she trailed off, realizing she didn’t plan on sharing the poem with Flynn at all. She slumped against Luke’s chest, “what am I going to do? I can’t believe I  _ forgot _ Flynn. I wouldn’t be surprised if she ended up joining Dirty Candi this week just to spite me,” Julie said as Luke pulled her close.

“We’ll figure something out right? We’re a team, it’s what we do for each other.” Luke said, trying to comfort her. Julie sighed then walked back over to her bed.

“I just wish… I wish I could just  _ tell _ her about all of… this,” she said, raising the wrist her morpher was attached to. Luke sighed then sat on her bed next to her, wrapping his right arm around her and pulling her close again.

“I know but we can’t,” Luke said softly. Julie hummed and tried to relax, letting his warmth wash over her. He wasn’t wearing sleeves, of course he wasn’t, but that didn’t stop him from being a personal space heater. She didn’t know how long they were sitting there together, Luke trying to comfort her, but suddenly the wood outside her door creaked.

“You have to get out of here!” Julie exclaimed, pushing herself out of Luke’s arms. “If my dad catches us we’re both dead!” Luke looked at her longingly, like he didn’t want to leave her. She waved him away though, placing a kiss on his cheek. He blinked, looking shocked by the action. Luke smiled at Julie, eyes sparkling with light. He disappeared in a swirl of red, just before her dad peeked his head into her room to check on her.

\----

Luke had another fight with his mom, and they’d been worse than normal this week. He’d been spending less time at home in general. Between suddenly thrown into leading a team of rangers, and trying to at least stay on top of homework, Luke had been more stressed out than usual. So, after a week of long training when he finally walked through the front door his mom wasn’t too thrilled to see him out past curfew. She meant well, Luke knew she did, and there was so  _ much _ he wanted to tell her… she just wouldn’t listen to anything he said past wanting to take Sunset Curve to the top of the charts.  _ It’s an unstable environment, you might not make it, have a backup plan!  _ His mom would shout, because she figured out by this point yelling at him was the only way he’d even consider listening to whatever she said.

_ It’s my life! _ Luke would yell back every single time like clockwork.  _ We have to live like it’s now or never mom, it’s not my fault you regret buying me that damn guitar! _

Luke had stormed out of the house wearing nothing but a sleeveless red t-shirt. Luckily his mom hadn’t said anything about his sudden obsession with the color red. According to Willie if they wore their ranger color they’d be able to stabilize their color more. It helped them bond with the morphin grid even if they couldn’t morph. The others had started doing it too, wearing their assigned colors instead of… whatever. If a little bit of green slipped into Reggie’s wardrobe from time to time Luke didn’t make a comment about it.

His feet hit the pavement as he ran away from his house, not even bothering to pull his bike out. He couldn’t go to Alex’s house, his parents found out he was gay and… they could’ve taken it better. Judging by the yelling coming from Reggie’s house across the street Reggie’s place wasn’t an option for tonight either… 

The cold evening air whipped around him, drying his tears before they even fell down his face. Luke had no idea where he was supposed to go, just that he wanted to be anywhere but at his house. The Power pulled at his chest, wanting to guide him somewhere. He let It pull him to wherever It wanted him to go. Luke was surprised when he landed in Julie’s room, catching her going through a stack of old pictures. He knew she knew something was off, but he felt the urge to make sure  _ she _ was okay first. That his partner, that his teammate was safe and okay. Luke buried his emotions and helped talk her through what was bothering her.

When Luke read through the poem Julie wrote about Flynn the melody started to work it’s way into his head. Something more upbeat and pop-rocky. It was definitely going to be different than Sunset Curve’s usual music, but this song was for Julie, technically for Flynn, but Luke was going to write the music for his Purple Ranger. He memorized the short stanzas Julie had scribbled down, already working them into the melody spinning around in his head. When the wood outside of Julie’s bedroom door creaked and she urged him to disappear he didn’t go far. Taking shelter in the studio for the night instead of going back home. He set up the couch with a pillow and an old blanket he found in the loft, but didn’t go to sleep. Instead he spent the whole night writing chicken-scratched lyrics and chords into his songbook, titling the song  _ Flying Solo _ .

He lost track of time, hyper fixating on the new project. Luke used the song to push down the curdling feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wrote it to distract himself from his fight with his mom. Luke let the music fill his mind, using it to bury down the doubts seeping into the cracks of his mind. The restless thoughts he’s had since he was chosen to be the leader of his ranger team.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn learns about the ranger secret.
> 
> A wild bastard man appears AKA Caleb.
> 
> Seriously, this dude is causing so much chaos right now I can't keep all the plots straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I'm baaaaack. With an angst filled BAMF Rangers chapter. I'm hoping this was worth the wait! I'm really getting the plot started. Lmao poor Reggie, he's just never going to catch a break from me is he?
> 
> I just give them all hope then I take it away. Torturing my favorite characters is how I show my love, idk what else to tell you.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ R

The next day of school was the longest day Julie has ever had to sit through. Flynn had avoided being alone in the same room with her throughout the entire first half of the day, which was impressive because they had almost every class together. Julie wasn’t entirely alone though, during music theory she sat with Reggie, who was apparently getting worried about Nick. Nick, who ended up ditching enough classes for Julie to start getting concerned too. “We’ll figure it out,” Julie whispered to Reggie. They were both sitting in the back of the classroom. They were supposed to be working on a worksheet together, but the conversation had quickly switched to their shared worries for their suddenly missing teammate.

“What if we can’t?” Reggie asked, worry was evident in his voice. Julie placed her hand on his knee, which was starting to bounce at an inhuman rate. “We can’t help him if we don’t know what’s going on. He’s not going to tell us willingly, and Willie doesn’t have some magic truth telling potion we can slip him.” Reggie’s words were rushed, they tripped over themselves as they spilled out, like once he started talking he wasn’t going to be able to stop. Julie frowned slightly,

“You want to drug your boyfriend? How’d that even work? Doesn’t the Power protect us from that stuff?” Julie asked, an idea starting to form in her head. Ms. Harrison walked past them and they both pretended they were working on the assignment. Julie glanced across the room and caught Flynn staring at her and Reggie. Julie waved at her, but Flynn quickly turned her head away, acting like she wasn’t just staring at them.

“I never said I  _ wanted _ to drug him. Just… I’m worried about him,” Reggie said, picking at the cuffs of his flannel. Julie sighed. She hated seeing one of her boys so distressed, but the team couldn’t ignore it anymore. Whatever was going on with Nick: it had thrown them all off during their last fight. Luke had almost gotten captured by Possessions because of how weird everything felt. “What if - what if I’m just overreacting?” The bassist asked, unshed tears filling his eyes.

“Then he’ll know we’re here for him. No matter what’s going on,” Julie said with enough conviction she almost convinced herself that Nick was fine… The bell rang, startling them both and Julie’s head snapped to Flynn’s seat. Luckily her best friend (ex-best friend?) was still there, quickly packing up her bag. Reggie followed Julie’s gaze then shoved Julie toward Flynn’s direction.

“Go, fix your friendship with Flynn,” Reggie said, looking past Julie at Flynn. “We can’t exactly function as a team if all of our focuses are off.” Julie just sat and watched as Flynn pushed her way through the sea of students. “Jules!” Reggie exclaimed, snapping his fingers in front of her face. Julie blinked, pulled back into the present. “Go after her!” Reggie’s encouragement was the last push Julie needed. She grabbed her backpack from off the floor and shoved through the doorway.

“Flynn!” Julie shouted, running up to her locker. Flynn just huffed and ignored her, pulling the locker door in front of her face. Julie rolled her eyes and pushed the locker door open so they could see each other. “Hey disappointment,” Julie said, not even getting a smirk in response. “Flynn  _ please _ ,” Julie begged. Flynn just slammed her locker shut and started walking away.

“Hey,” Luke said, suddenly appearing in Flynn’s path. Flynn yelped in surprise at his appearance, accidentally running into him. Alex appeared at Luke’s side. “Look,” Luke said, staring at Julie. “You need to tell her Jules.” Luckily Flynn didn’t stomp away like Julie expected her too. Alex shifted awkwardly, scratching his arm as he watched the exchange take place.

“I’m listening,” Flynn said, looking pointedly at Julie. Reggie met up with them, looking slightly disheveled from rushing to catch up with her.

“Hey guys,” Reggie said, exchanging a one-armed hug with Luke. “Did you tell her yet?” Reggie asked Julie. Flynn shook her head in response, obviously looking more fed up with having to deal with Julie’s half-baked excuses. Not that Julie could blame her… Julie was starting to get fed up with all the lying herself.

“No, I didn’t,” Julie said hesitantly looking between Luke and Reggie. She knew they’d both stand behind her no matter what she chose. There were consequences to when a ranger’s identity is revealed, Julie read about the previous ranger teams in Willie’s database. It was like a rite of passage for a ranger to get mind controlled once a villain finds out their real identity. But this was  _ Flynn _ , Julie could trust her. Luke nodded at her, ready to back her choice. Julie glanced around the hallway and saw they were the only ones in it.

“Hold on, we haven’t made up yet!” Flynn protested when Julie grabbed her wrist. Julie ignored her, then nodded at her teammates. Luke and Reggie exchanged a hesitant look, then grabbed each other’s hands, completing the circle. “What, we’re going to kumbaya this out? Jules, you -” she stopped talking at Julie’s glare.

“Flynn, I love you but shut up so we can concentrate. We haven’t done this with someone not on the team yet and I don’t want to fuck it up.” Flynn’s jaw snapped shut, she seemed to realize they were serious. Flynn’s presence in their little circle Julie interlocked their fingers tightly.  _ Focus Julie, _ she thought as the familiar sparks of power flowed through her veins.

“That’s new,” Luke said once the five of them landed in the center of their base command. Julie had to admit, it was nice landing on their feet instead of in a heaping pile of sweaty ranger. Reggie nodded, circling his arm as he nodded in agreement.

“Gotta say, that’s probably our best try yet,” the bassist said as he walked to their monitors to scan for ghost activity. Alex on the other hand, turned green. He doubled over, his right arm wrapped around his stomach.

“Speak for yourself,” Alex groaned, racing to the nearest trash can. Julie turned her attention back to Flynn, who looked like she was either going to throw up herself, or pass out. Taking a hesitant step forward Julie asked,

“Flynn… are you okay?” Julie asked, honestly concerned for her friend’s health. Flynn nodded speechlessly as she circled the base, taking in the computers and morpher panels. “Right well, I’m surprised you haven’t passed out yet but you always were the one who could stomach the roller coasters”

“Jury’s still out on the fainting,” Flynn said letting out a laugh of disbelief. “But I think I’m skipping the barfing.” Julie watched as Flynn walked through their podium consols, the screens lighting up while she did so. “You’re the Power Rangers?” Flynn asked, pinching herself. Luke slung his arm around Julie,

“Honestly it’s okay if you want an autograph. Maybe a picture for your socials?” Luke said, teasing Flynn. Flynn just crossed her arms and glared at him,

“If anything  _ red _ , I’ll be taking a selfie with my best friend and  _ favorite _ Power Ranger Julie Molina.” Flynn wrapped her arms around Julie and squeezed her tightly. Julie returned the hug, feeling something in her soul slide into place again.

“What the hell is going on?” Willie demanded, poofing next to Reggie, taking back the control panel. Flynn let out yelp in surprise, shocked by his sudden appearance. “I thought I told you, no one out -”

“ - side of the ranger community can know about our identities. We’ve heard the speech before Willie,” Alex said, light blush filling his cheeks. Willie shot Alex a flirtatious smile before rounding back on Julie.

“Do you even understand how many security codes you just broke?” Willie asked, approaching Julie, not even acknowledging Flynn’s presence. Julie backed up on instinct, hitting Luke’s chest. Luke wrapped his arms around her, keeping her in place. “Julie, there’s a reason the codes are in place: Ranger tech in the wrong hands can get ugly fast.” Julie pulled herself out of Luke’s arms, taking a step between Flynn and Willie.

“And how many ranger teams in the past revealed their identity to civilians? Jungle Fury, MMPR, Dino Thunder. Willie, every single team has revealed their identity to people outside of the community. I was sick and tired of having to lie to my  _ best friend _ about fake band rehearsals and coming up with reasons why she can’t sit through them. I trust Flynn with my life Willie, it was my call to tell her,” Julie said, refusing to budge. Willie looked between the rest of the rangers, a look of realization crossing his face.

“And you all agreed to tell… Flynn?” Willie asked, eyeing them all with uncertainty. When the boys nodded in response Willie just sighed. “I suppose… as long as if Flynn swears to never tell anyone -”

“- I  _ won’t _ ,” Flynn said from behind Julie. “I swear I won’t. This is literally the  _ best _ thing that could happen to one of us…” She looked around the room taking another head count. “Aren’t there supposed to be five of you though? I’m guessing your wardrobe choices reflect your colors… who’s green?” Flynn asked. A heavy silence fell between everyone in response. Willie pulled up a beacon on a monitor screen. Every pulse searching for their missing green ranger. Luke’s arm wrapped around Julie’s shoulder in support. Reggie shifted, pulling at a loose thread on his sleeve. Flynn looked to Julie, obviously confused.

“Our green is Nick… but we don’t really know where he is,” Reggie said. “He’s been acting weird for a few weeks, I just noticed it recently though… I can’t  _ believe _ I didn’t notice it before.” Julie shook her head, and watched as Alex hugged their saddened Yellow Ranger.

“We’re Power Rangers Reg,” Alex said, trying to comfort him. Reggie let out a sniffle, but managed to nod in response. “If anyone can find Nick it’s us,” Alex promised, giving Reggie a shoulder squeeze. Just as Julie was about to say something a burst of energy exploded from the green podium, sparks flying in the air as it exploded. The second it hit something snapped inside Julie, like her soul cracked.

“Take cover!” Luke shouted, shielding Julie from the flying projectiles. He knocked her to the ground, covering her body with his. Flynn tipped a table over and Reggie and Alex joined her behind it. Willie dived behind one of the consols, peeking out over the top of the counter. “You okay?” Luke asked, brushing dirt off of Julie’s face. They both stood up, Julie’s legs were shaky but she managed to stand up by herself.

“Yeah, I’m alright,” Julie said as she took in the damage done to the green podium. The damage done to  _ Nick’s _ podium. “Flynn, guys you good?” She asked, turning her head to see the rest of her friends slowly regaining their balance. Flynn nodded,

“I’m alive if that’s what you mean!” Flynn shouted, “I’ll have to get back to you on the alright part though!” Julie winced at how loud she was yelling. Luke took a few steps forward, hesitantly taking in the damage from the explosion.

“ _ Argh! _ ” Reggie exclaimed, clutching his stomach when a sharp burst of pain shocked him. Julie raced forward but then the rest of the rangers were hit by their own burst of energy.

“Julie!” Flynn cried out, racing to her side when she collapsed to the ground. “What’s going on? Willie - that’s your name right? - is this some sort of ranger training thing?” Willie shook his head, still staring in shock at Nick’s destroyed podium.

“That’s not - this - what’s going on?” Alex asked, rubbing his ribs, grimacing in pain. Another shock pushed through them all, knocking them back to the ground. “ _ Julie _ !” Alex yelled out, calling for her. The pain in her stomach was too great, blinding her as the next shock rolled through her.

“Willie -” Julie cut herself off with a wave of coughs. She managed to pull herself up to a sitting position, using Flynn for support. Through her hazed vision she could see Willie frantically typing at one of the computers, scanning the area for nearby Possessions and ghosts.

“Willie, what’s going on?” Julie coughed out. With Flynn’s help she and her team managed to regroup, using each other for support when they stood up.

“I don’t understand it, something’s hacked our servers!” Willie shouted back, trying to flush out the threat. “I can’t -” Whatever Willie was about to say was cut off by another jolt of pain. It wasn’t as strong as the others though, more like it resembled a stomach ache than broken ribs. A swirl of purple - not like Julie’s purple, royal and strong - this purple was darker, more sinister appeared, hovering over their meeting table. Julie clutched to Luke and Flynn. Everyone watched, faces morphing into expressions of horror when Nick - not Nick - solidified, standing on the table.

“Pitiful,” Nick said, leaping off the counter, striking a dramatic pose. “And here I was afraid Willie’s rangers were going to be a threat.” Julie gritted her teeth, a low growl escaping from deep in her throat. She noted the boys pushed Flynn to the back of the group, keeping her as far away from the threat as possible. “I thought you’d put up more of a fight William,” Nick said, a sneer crossing his face. Julie didn’t like this… this  _ dark _ version of her friend. Of Nick who was always so happy, Nick who was one of the pieces of her universe. Nick who was there for her when her mom died. The fact that Caleb had targeted him pissed Julie off to no ends, but there was nothing she could do.

“ _ Caleb _ ,” Julie hissed with as much spite and hatred she could muster. Caleb ignored her, stalking forward. Julie felt his negative energy snake around her, constricting, tightening around her neck.

“What do - what - what do you want with Nick?” Reggie asked, voice shaky as his words tripped over themselves. Nick tsked, then snapped his fingers, and Reggie was suddenly separated from the rest of the team. He reappeared in front of Caleb and collapsed on his knees.

“Leave him alone!” Julie yelled, only to find an invisible wall was between her and the Yellow Ranger. Reggie let out a gasp of breath when Caleb reached forward with Nick’s right hand, tipping his head upwards.

“I can hear him you know,” Caleb hissed, his whisper whipping around the command center. Reggie gasped again, clawing at Caleb’s hand, trying to get free. “Your Green Ranger, he’s quite annoying. He definitely put up more of a fight then I thought he would. I knew I chose the right meatsuit. I’d love to just -” Caleb inhaled deeply “- consume his soul. But I can’t do that until his hope is all snuffed out.” Caleb snapped his fingers and Reggie fell to the ground, body contorting in pain. “That means you pesky little candy colored superheroes have to be destroyed.” Out of the corner of her eye Julie saw Willie’s arm reach over the consol.

“Reggie!” Luke called out when Caleb threw him clear across the room. Reggie slammed into the wall, rolling onto his side knocked out. Alex tugged Julie back, keeping her a safe distance away from their possessed friend.

“I - Nick!” Julie called out, frantically trying to talk to her friend. “Nick, please this  _ isn’t _ you!” She cried, voice cracking as she begged for her friend. Caleb’s cackle echoed through the command center.

“You foolish girl, your friend is go -” Caleb choked, then grabbed at his head letting out a yelp of pain. The air in front of Julie flickered and she took the opportunity to push through the wall between them.

“Nick!” Julie shouted, shaking her friend. Nick was shaking, eyes shifting around the room like he couldn’t trust it was real. When his gaze landed on Julie he let out a gasp.

“I don’t - if this is real I don’t have much time. Shut up and listen,” Nick said. He sounded pained, like his energy was too strained. Julie nodded, brushing a hand through his sweaty, sticky hair. “Caleb, he’s planning something. Something  _ big _ , and I don’t know if you can stop it alone.” He let out a grunt and his eyes blinked. His eyes shifted to Reggie, collapsed on the ground, unmoving.

“It wasn’t your fault Nick,” Julie promised, pulling him in for a hug. “None of this is your fault. We’ll defeat Caleb, and we’ll bring you home.” Just as she finished saying the word  _ home _ a burst of dark energy exploded from Nick, pushing Julie back to the others. 

“How _ sweet _ ,” Caleb said, his cold drawl crawling up Julie’s spine. “Filling his head with empty promises when you’ve already replaced him,” Caleb’s attention turned to someone behind Julie.  _ Flynn, _ she thought, eyes widening in realization.

“Leave her out of this!” Julie shouted, pushing herself up to a strong stance. Luke and Alex flanked her sides, both ready for a fight. “We’ll defeat you Caleb!” Julie shouted, noting Willie was still frantically trying to activate the control panel. “Because we’re the Power Rangers, and rangers  _ always _ win!” Her claim was short lived, Caleb’s soul crushing howl of laughter diminishing any flicker of hope she still had. Caleb tsked, then spread his arms out and a swarm of purple clouds swirled underneath him.

“You’ll see how easily the human spirit can be crushed little girl,” Caleb said, eyes flashing a dark shade of purple. He snickered and Nick’s podium let off a few sparks, his bond with the team weakening. “Losing your Green Ranger is only the beginning. I’m taking over your base today, tomorrow I’m going to be taking over the  _ world _ !” The other podiums got destroyed, sparks flying everywhere as Julie, Luke and Alex hit the ground suffering through another jolt of pain.

“Hey Caleb!” Willie called out from his place behind the podium. His hand was hovering just over a red switch. The distraction worked though, Nick’s head turned to face their mentor and friend. “Eat  _ shit _ !” Willie flicked the switch and the world around Julie instantly twisted into a storm of color. She could feel herself separate into molecules, traveling through the morphing grid. Unlike the other times she traveled the world wasn’t just purple. this time every  _ single _ color filled her vision, filled her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-Nerd-3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang regroups and I name drop a few legendary rangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> Was I expecting to drop two chapters back to back? No. Do I care? No. I hope you enjoy this one. It's got the whump, it's got the fluff, it's got Tommy Oliver.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ R

When Julie finally woke up her eyes snapped open. She tried to shift into a more comfortable sitting-up position, but Luke was sprawled over her.  _ Nick, _ Julie thought, worry growing in her heart. With a frown she realized someone changed her clothes into a simple pair of black sweatpants and a purple t-shirt. “Willie?” Julie asked, cringing at how hoarse her voice sounded. Her throat was sore from Caleb’s attack. Luke was wearing a sleeveless - did he even  _ own _ a shirt with sleeves? - red shirt and black gym shorts. Flynn was curled up on her side, sticking closely to Julie. She was wearing a loose fitting green shirt, hair pulled out of her face into a braid. As she took in her surroundings she finally realized something she probably should’ve noticed the second she woke up.

She wasn’t in her room. In fact, she didn’t recognize  _ anything _ about the room in general. It wasn’t the guest room in her house. Sure she hasn’t been spending as much time at home as she usually did, but Julie would’ve noticed if her dad redecorated the place to look like a dinosaur museum. “Jules?” Flynn asked, blinking awake. Julie shifted, letting Flynn sit up next to her on the bed. Luke’s snore cut through the air and Julie couldn’t help but let out a snort of laughter when his hair flopped in front of his face.

“You okay?” Julie questioned, Flynn nodded in response.

“I think so?” Flynn said, wincing when her voice cracked. “Where are we? Do you think Reggie and Alex got out okay?” Julie gestured at the miniaturized dinosaur skeletons on display, set on the bookshelves.

“I have no clue where we are…” Julie said trailing off. Luke let out another snort and finally shifted so Julie could move around freely. Taking the moment of opportunity she slid out from under the covers and circled the room. “Alex! Reggie!” Julie yelled out, trying to twist open the bedroom door. When she didn’t have any luck she walked back to the bed just as another jolt of pain raced through her. The jolt knocked her to the ground, her knees hitting the hardwood floor. She could only watch as Luke woke up with a shout of pain, clutching his stomach.

“Jules!” Flynn exclaimed, throwing the blanket off her lap and racing to her side. Julie grabbed Flynn’s arm to steady herself, the jolt wasn’t as bad as the ones Caleb intentionally sent her way, but it still stung.

“Luke -” Julie coughed, looking at her Red Ranger, only to see his face twisted in pain. Flynn interlocked their fingers together, holding onto Julie tightly. Julie leaned on Flynn as she helped her get back to the bed and carefully curl up into Luke’s chest. Luke, who instantly wrapped his arm around her chest.

“I’m fine,” Luke whispered, lightly touching their foreheads together. “Reggie, and Alex?” Luke croaked out, lightly brushing loose hair out of Julie’s face. She shook her head in response, reaching up to catch his open hand.

“I don’t know…” Julie said quietly. She could still feel Reggie and Alex’s power connections. They were weak, distant, but the pink and yellow, the heart and hope of her team, was still  _ there _ . Luke pulled Julie close to him. “I feel so… weak.” Julie buried her face into Luke’s shoulder, letting his warmth wash over her. Everything from the past few days was rushing back. The base getting destroyed, Caleb revealing himself… Julie felt so in over her head. She was cracked, breaking. Her team was in shambles and she could barely feel the Power herself, much less fight back if Caleb decided to come back.

“Doctor  _ Oliver _ ?” Flynn asked in disbelief. Julie turned her head to look at the door, and sure enough their history teacher stood in the doorframe. He was wearing a green shirt and a black leather jacket, black jeans to match. His face looked grim and sympathetic, and Julie couldn’t help but hate the fact that Doctor Oliver was looking at her.

“I’m happy to see you three are awake. We almost had to move you to our med center, I was starting to get worried,” he said looking slightly guilty. Julie sat up, leaning into Luke for support.

“Where are we?” Julie asked, still unsure if she could trust him. This could all be a trick by Caleb afterall. Doctor Oliver stepped further into the room, leaving the door open behind him.

“My house, well… one of my houses. I don’t really know what happened to you five. Last Saturday you all just appeared in my living room looking like you had one hell of a fight,” Doctor Oliver said. Julie perked up, a hint of hope flickering to life deep inside her.

“Reggie and Alex are okay?” Julie asked, sitting up, ignoring Luke’s attempt to pull her back into the bed. Doctor Oliver nodded, and a wave of relief washed over her. “Thank  _ god _ ,” Julie said as she stood up, stumbling while she tried to regain her balance. “Where - can we see them?” She asked, steading her stance. Doctor Oliver nodded,

“Of course you can. Alex woke up first, he’s next door with Reggie.” Julie frowned slightly when his tone switched to something more solem. She walked past him, Luke and Flynn on her heels. The hallway was narrow, so they had to walk single file, Luke’s hand never letting hers go. She opened the neighboring door to reveal Reggie looking sickly pale, and Alex anxiously bouncing his knee sitting in a chair at his bedside. “ _ Reggie _ ,” Julie breathed, Alex looked up when they entered the room. Julie made a beeline straight for the unconscious Yellow Ranger, throwing her arms around him. Reggie’s eyes didn’t flicker open like she had hoped they would. He didn’t groan or move, his body remained limp in her arms. Limp, but still breathing.

“Alex,” Luke said, pulling the Pink Ranger in for a tight hug.

“Luke, Julie!” Alex exclaimed, hugging them both back. With the four of them in the room Julie felt a little bit stronger, but she still felt really weak, like something was missing. “I don’t know what happened. Doctor O said we just… appeared here. I think Willie did something - helped us escape before the rest of the base got destroyed.” Alex said, words spilling out of him in waves. Julie refused to let go of Reggie, holding onto him tightly with an iron grip.

“Alex take deep breaths,” Luke said, coaching him through the anxiety attack. “Nice and slow, there we go just like the other times, yeah?” Julie used Luke’s slow breaths to help calm her own nerves and tried to wrap her head around their current situation. Alex’s breathing was still shallow, but it was definitely more controlled than before. With a choked sniffle Julie forced herself to pull away from Reggie’s chest. She wiped the unshed tears from her eyes then turned to face Doctor O.

“I can’t - it feels so  _ empty _ ,” Julie said, sagging into Alex’s empty chair. She wrapped her fingers between Reggie’s, holding his hand tightly. Luke made a noise of agreement, pulling up three more chairs for him, Alex, and Flynn.

“I’m sorry,” Flynn said. “I can’t imagine what you must be going through… but I’m here for you Jules,” she promised. “I’m always going to be  _ here _ for you.” Julie turned her head and buried her face in Flynn’s shoulder. Julie’s body shook as she cried, waves of tears rushing out of her. Flynn just held onto her tightly, rubbing circles against her back. She lost track of how much time had passed, with just the sounds of her harsh sobs cutting through the air. Doctor O cleared his throat,

“You aren’t the first ranger team to lose your spirits. I called a friend of mine, Casey Rhodes. His team was  _ powered _ by their animal spirits. If you want… he might be able to help,” Doctor O trailed off, like he was afraid he was overstepping. Julie couldn’t bring herself to respond, throat sore and scratchy. Luke exchanged a look with her and she nodded. Standing up Luke said,

“We’ll meet with him.” Julie watched as Luke glanced back at Reggie’s pale figure. “If you think it will help -  _ anything _ to help my team.” Luke said, weakly reaching his hand out. Doctor O grabbed Luke’s hand, shaking it. A stream of green energy flowed from Doctor O, blending into Luke’s red. The extra green energy seeped into Julie’s power, it wasn’t Nicks but it was at least  _ something _ . Julie nodded, agreeing with her Red Ranger. 

“Alright then, I’ll call Casey and RJ. They actually run a martial arts school in Ocean Bluff so they’re close by.” Doctor O said. “I know RJ’s been dying to finally meet another purple ranger,” he let out a chuckle. “Actually now that I think about it you guys could probably use formal training, I’ll call in Cam Wantanbe too.” Flynn’s eyes widened,

“Wait, Wantanbe as in _ Wantanbe Tech _ ? The genius who kicked off the tech conglomerate that ended up blowing Apple out of the water with their newest phone specs?” She asked, a mix of disbelief and awe on her face. Doctor O let out a laugh,

“Trust me Flynn, you’d be surprised by how many CEOs and government officials actually used to be Power Rangers. I’ll go call them and see how soon the three of them can get here,” Doctor O said. After taking one last look at Julie and her team Doctor O left them alone, leaving the door open.

“Okay,” Flynn said once they were alone. “I feel like my entire world just got flipped upside down.” Julie pried her eyes away from Reggie to look at her friend.

“We should probably catch you up to speed,” Julie admitted, turning back to look at Reggie. Alex and Luke sat on the other side of the bed, both looking as exhausted as Julie felt. Luke’s face was ashen, but Alex looked much,  _ much _ worse. She took a shaky breath, still trying to tug at the green chord of energy wrapped around everyone else’s. It was thin, way too thin for her liking, and the color was muddied and dull, like… almost like Nick has  _ gone _ .

“Jules?” Luke asked, concerned. She blinked and focused back on her boys that  _ were _ present. Julie focused on Flynn, how she could feel the faint bubbling presence of a sixth power, sliding into place with the rest of them. It didn’t make any sense at all though, because as far as she knew, Flynn wasn’t a Power Ranger.

“I’m fine,” Julie promised, squeezing Flynn’s hand because Luke was too far away. Luke’s eyebrows furrowed slightly, but he dropped the matter when Reggie launched into a violent coughing fit. In a brief flicker of hope his eyes rolled open, but then they closed immediately afterwards, and Reggie turned to his side with a moan. “Okay,” Julie said, trying to put together a strand of comprehensive thoughts. “Okay, what do we know?” She asked, hoping one of her boys would answer her.

“We know we’re Power Rangers,” Luke said. His knee started bouncing at an inhumane pace. “That’s not something Caleb can take away from us. No matter how hard he tries.” Julie nodded, grateful for him staying positive when she felt the world was crashing around her.

“The base is destroyed,” Alex said, his knee bouncing up and down at an inhuman pace. “And Caleb has Nick, he maybe has - maybe he has Willie,” he let out a choke when he said Willie’s name. Luke dragged his chair closer and draped an arm over Alex’s shoulders in support. Julie sighed heavily, feeling the other’s power slightly grow weaker. Another jolt pushed through them, pushing them all backwards, almost knocking them out of their chairs.

“And we’re missing most of our Power, two of us are out of commission.” Julie said with a cough. Flynn started to rub comforting circles against her back. “This is really chalking up to be a pretty sucky month huh?” She let out a light laugh, “I thought the most I’d have to worry about this year was playing with you guys at Homecoming.” She looked back at Reggie, who stirred in his sleep.

“You  _ do _ still have to play with us though. Homecoming’s coming up, we have the practice performance at Ernie’s,” Luke said, digging in his jacket pocket. “I know I wrote it down…” He said pulling out a large amount of loose crumpled up pieces of paper, dropping them all onto the ground. “I was going to show it to you but then… yeah… so let me just -” Alex cut Luke off by unzipping his fannypack and pulling out a neatly folded sheet of paper then handed it to Julie.

“He gave it to me because he didn’t want to lose it,” Alex said with a shrug. Julie gave the drummer a small smile before taking the sheet of paper from him. Luke planted a dramatic kiss on Alex’s cheek.

“Thank  _ you _ for keeping it safe!” Luke exclaimed as he watched Julie scan through the lyrics. The song was called  _ Bright _ , it was perfect for her vocal range. The melody flowed through her mind, winding through the royal purple that filled her soul.

“It’s an amazing song Luke… but I don’t think I can play. Not like this,” Julie said, gesturing to herself, and Reggie. Flynn ran her thumb over Julie’s knuckles, a small comfort in the current insane situation they were in. She reached her hand out to hand Luke the song back, but he held up a hand to stop her.

“Keep it,” Luke said, pain reflecting in his eyes. Julie nodded then tucked it away into her sweatpants pockets. “We need to stick together, if that means we stop playing music…” Luke trailed off, shifting so he could hold Reggie’s limp hand. Alex placed a hand on Luke’s shoulder, expression grim.

“Hey,” Julie said, reaching out to hold Reggie’s other hand. “He’s a fighter right? He’ll get through this.” Flynn sniffled, then placed a supportive hand on Julie’s knee. The second Flynn touched her a blinding burst of white light burst in front of them. Despite screwing her eyes shut, Julie could still feel the light burning into her vision.

“Close your eyes!” Luke shouted over the howling winds that suddenly started to whip around the room.

“What’s going on?!” Julie heard Alex yell.

“I don’t know! But don’t let go of each other!” Julie yelled back. The light dimmed and when Julie deemed it safe enough, she slowly peeled open her eyes. They were all breathing heavily, trying to figure out what just happened. Julie tightened her grip on Reggie’s hand, watching as the color slowly started to return to his face.

“Reggie?” Luke asked, a hint of hope in his voice. Julie watched in shock as Reggie’s breathing eased out, and he started to look more  _ alive _ . She reached out and brushed her hand through Reggie’s hair. Her eyes filled with tears, threatening to overspill and roll down her cheeks.

“Wow,” Reggie croaked out, eyes blinking open. Julie let out a shaky laugh, running her hand through his hair again. “That  _ sucked _ .”

  
“You’re an asshole,” Luke said as Julie threw herself on top of Reggie, trapping him in a bear hug. Julie felt Luke’s arm stretch over her back, hugging both her and Reggie at the same time. “Don’t fucking scare us like that again, yeah?” Luke asked, voice cracking as he started to cry.

“Why are you guys acting like I died?” Reggie asked with a laugh, returning their hugs. Alex and Flynn both joined in the group hug, tears of joy spilling out of everyone.

“Because you did you idiot,” Alex said half scolding Reggie. Julie let out a watery laugh, pressing her ear against Reggie’s chest to hear the steady beat of his heart. Reggie leaned his head against the headboard with a long sigh.

“That’s probably why I feel like I was hit by a truck,” Reggie said. Julie could hear the smile in his voice. Reggie had become a close friend, her brother, during their time spent as rangers. She hadn’t realized how much she’d miss him until she almost lost him. Maybe things were looking grim right now… but at least they all still had each other. Like Luke had said, they were the Power Rangers. Nothing could take that away from them, no matter what Caleb Covington wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie meets Emily, the yellow Samurai ranger.
> 
> Luke's still fighting but he's fighting a losing battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dodges the sporks getting thrown in my direction*
> 
> hewwo? *crawls out of the grave i've been hiding in for the past 3 months* he - hewwo? is anyone there? *blinks at the bright sunlight hitting my face* new phone who dis? *tries to walk and falls onto the ground because I haven't updated this fic in months* It me! I'm back. *raises hand to block out the brightness of the sun as I stumble to my feet* I'm still here!
> 
> *braces for more sporks*
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter is coming but this is the most I've ever written for a fandom and I refuse to let this fic die.
> 
> *gets hit by projectile sporks again*

The other rangers apparently couldn’t get away from their jobs until next week… which would’ve been fine if half of Julie’s team was missing and her red ranger wasn’t trying to force himself into battle without waiting to heal first. She had to resort to sitting on Luke’s chest half the time otherwise he’d end up tripping down Doctor O’s stairs and risk getting a concussion. “You’re an idiot,” Julie said, half-scolding Luke when he settled back into his bed, looking up with that dopey smile of his and those adorable puppy dog eyes. Reggie did manage to snag an extra red flannel for Luke, which also seemed to help him… The extra color boost at least ended up giving him enough strength to actually wake up and talk for longer than an hour.

“I - we have to find Nick,” Luke said, doubling over in a fit of coughs. Julie’s heart twisted in her chest. His eyes looked  _ soulless _ , the light in them was snuffed out. The melody that made Luke live to the beat of his own song was gone. Whatever Caleb had done to him… Julie never wanted to blow something up with their Megazord more than she did right now. She settled into the bed next to him, snuggling close but careful not to aggravate his injuries.

“We will,” Julie promised, smiling slightly when he instinctively wrapped her up in his arms. For whatever reason being close to each other helped them both while Alex and Reggie trained with Casey outside in the woods. Flynn had bonded to The Power after they brought Reggie back to life, so Cam and Doctor Oliver were both teaching her how to harness the energy of being a green sixth ranger. 

Julie was  _ so _ proud of Flynn, proud of all the hard work she’d been putting into her training. They didn’t know what was going to happen when Nick returned, if Flynn was going to stay or Nick was going to leave but for now they were family. And that was going to have to be enough. Julie reaches up to brush her hand through his soft hair. “We aren’t going to just leave him behind. Rangers never surrender, yeah?” Julie asked, as Luke rested his chin on the top of her head. Julie dropped her hand and just let them exist together. After a long hopeless drawn-out sigh Luke finished the mantra, rubbing his thumb up and down her arm.

“Phantoms forever,” Luke said, his voice dry and hoarse. He interlocks their fingers and rests their hands against his chest. “No regrets Jules,” he whispers, his eyelids already flickering. She didn’t know how much energy he was wasting, trying to stay awake to talk to her. Julie winced in sympathy, she didn’t know what losing her soul would feel like. She hated the thought of Luke being in so much pain and her being unable to do  _ anything  _ to help him. Julie let herself relax in Luke’s arms, hoping he was at least feeling a  _ little _ bit better. Luke’s shaky breaths filled the air as they settled into a comfortable-ish silence, Julie humming a song her mom had been working on before she died. 

_ Wake up, wake up, if it’s all you do... _

“Hello?” A woman asked, poking her head into the guest room, knocking lightly on the door. “My name’s Emily, I’m hoping I could talk to you two. I served as the yellow Samurai ranger,” she explained when Julie must’ve looked confused. She tried to get up to shake Emily’s hand, but Luke just grumbled at the sudden movement and pulled her closer, tightening his hold on her making it impossible for her to get up. She smiled at Emily apologetically and Emily returned the smile with one of her own and a little headshake. “Don’t worry about it. We can exchange formalities later, I’m just here to help if I can.”

"Mom?" Luke asked, his eyes dazed and unfocused. Julie pressed a kiss to the crown of his forehead, her hair brushing against his face. She didn’t know much about Luke’s home life except that his relationship with his mom was strained.

“Come on in,” Julie said with a weak smile. Emily settled into one of the four seats surrounding their bed. Luke just raised an index finger in greeting, before wrapping his arms tighter around her again. A sad smile crossed Emily’s face as she watched Luke’s sudden possessive behavior. “We already talked to Casey about the missing powers… not to be rude or anything but why are you here?” She asked, wondering why Emily was there in the first place. Casey was helping them figure out how to get their soul back through the martial arts he teaches.

“Casey knows how to deal with missing animal spirits… but Luke isn’t missing his animal spirit. He’s the first Red Ranger in history to have his  _ soul _ stolen from him,” Emily said, a haunted look in her eyes. Julie frowned, furrowing her eyebrows together in confusion. Luke let out a whimper so she pushed her fingers through his hair again helping him settle back down.

“Is that why he’s so… why he can’t write music anymore?” Julie asked, heart clenching when Luke let out a pained whine and a fit of coughs. Emily nodded, the haunted look never leaving her face. Julie couldn’t help but wonder if Emily knows more than she’s letting on.

“I had my soul stolen from a monster once too. I remember the feeling, the emptiness, the feeling of  _ hopelessness _ . I couldn’t do anything on my own, I was bedridden until my team defeated the monster. Emma, the pink Megaforce ranger also went through something similar. A monster found a way to steal dreams and… Emma’s entire shtick was that she was the dreamer of the team, the hope. We figured I went through the closest thing to what you’re going through Luke,” Emily said, reaching out to gently cup Luke’s face. Julie hummed, nuzzling deeper into Luke’s chest, letting him pull her closer. The Power from Emily knitted around them like a spiderweb, encasing them with warmth and hope and happiness.

“I can’t feel like I… I can’t do anything,” Luke managed to croak out. Julie reached her thumb up to brush away tears that started to roll down his cheek. “It’s just…  _ empty _ . I want to write music, I  _ want _ to fight but I...” Julie’s heart twisted again, clenching tighter into something indistinguishable.

“If we defeat Caleb he’ll get his soul back?” Julie asked, letting herself hope, maybe just a  _ little _ bit more than she was before. Emily’s smile dropped but her eyes didn’t grow dark. Julie curled her fist around the flannel Luke was wearing, afraid he’d disappear and she was about to phase straight through him onto the bed. That’s what she felt like right now… like it was all some cosmic joke. She finally started playing music again, she finally found a group of friends she could call a family and it was disappearing before her eyes.

“It’s going to take work from Luke himself of course,” Emily said, watching as Luke’s breathing evened out and his eyes fluttered shut, falling back asleep. Emily turned her attention to Julie. “This… Caleb.... he might have his soul right now but it’s still  _ his _ . He needs to believe in himself again, in his music and in his team. If he sees his self worth again he’ll get his soul back,” Emily said, eyes filled with both sorrow and concern. Julie listened to Luke’s rattling breaths, he’d fallen asleep while they were talking. “It’s just a theory but it’s the best thing we’ve got. Just remember, your team isn’t alone in this Julie,” Emily said, looking at them both sadly. Luke did that a lot now, falling asleep instead of fighting to stay awake. It was like he was fighting a way and Julie couldn’t see the other side. Julie tried to pull out of Luke’s arms, but in his sleep he just scrunched his eyebrows in frustration and tightened his hold on her. Julie smiled apologetically at Emily but she just shook her head, “don’t worry about it. Tommy said being with you has been helping Luke more than you know. Your team isn’t exactly the most traditional ranger team per-say, but you’ve got a lot more fight left in you.” Emily was like the older sister Julie never knew she needed.

“You think so?” Julie asked, unable to help the hint of disbelief seep into her voice. “What happened to your team after the fight was over?” Julie asked, wanting to know that they  _ could _ have a future after all of this was over. That… that the war ending wasn’t just  _ it. _ It couldn’t be. She watched as Emily’s expression lit up, her eyes sparkling in excitement.

“After Master Xandred was defeated we all went our separate ways, but we always meet up whenever we can. Jayden opened a training school I think, come to think of it he picked up the guitar too. Mike, Mia, and I got married, they were our green and pink. They helped me take care of my sister until uh… until she died.” Emily paused, a heavy silence filling the room before she continued with her explanation. “Antonio and Jay finally got their heads out of their asses and started dating, Antonio goes on these fishing cruises and stuff. He was our golden ranger,” Emily tells her, trailing off slightly. Julie couldn’t stop the look of surprise dawn on her face,

“I… there can be six active rangers at once?” Julie asked, trying to calm the sudden wave of excitement rushing through her. If there could be six rangers, then when they got Nick back that meant Flynn could still fight with them… if she wanted to of course. She knew some teams had six rangers but usually that happened for special circumstances only.

“There usually is, for us it was Antonio. He built his morpher from scratch,” Emily said, a sense of pride rising in the energy of the room. “But yeah, almost every ranger team has a sixth ranger. Except Dino Charge, according to the database they live in a different dimension but they had a team of ten rangers. One of the largest teams in ranger history, aside from the legendary battle of course.” Something keen to bittersweet filled her voice and Julie decided to change the topic. She made the mistake of trying to shift on the bed and Luke let out a whine and pulled her even closer. If that was possible.

“What about Nick?” Julie asks, deflating slightly. “Is he going to be okay after this?” She can’t help but let doubt fill her voice. Emily’s eyes shine with hope as she nods, reaching out to pat Luke’s shoulder.

“Being possessed is essentially a right of passage for green rangers,” Emily says with a snort. “Tommy has got a club going, I’m sure Nick’ll receive his invitation within a week of getting rescued.” Julie was surprised to hear how certain Emily sounded of that fact.

“You really think we’re going to beat Caleb?” She asked softly, her voice just barely above a whisper. Emily nods,

“If there’s one thing rangers never do, it’s give up. I’ll stick around for a day or two but I should get back before my husbands kill each other,” she said with a smile. Julie nodded thankfully at her and failed at holding back a yawn, burrowing her face into Luke’s chest. Emily rubs Julie’s hair as she said, “have faith Julie, everything always works out in the end.” With that the Yellow Samurai Ranger leaves them be, closing the door quietly behind her.

“I love you Jules,” Luke mumbles, his voice tired and sleepy but she heard it. Julie hums and runs her fingers up and down his bare arm.

“I love you too Luke. I’ll get you out of this, I promise,” she squeezed his hand then let a wave of sleep wash over her as her eyelids grew heavier. Soon enough she fell asleep to the soft beat of Luke’s still warm chest and the hope that they would rescue Nick, defeat Caleb, and maybe she’ll finally be able to kiss Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-Nerd-3


End file.
